


Randoplace

by cucumbermel0n



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Bipolar Disorder, BokuAka Week, Fluff, Iwaioi, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, SakuAtsu, haikyuu apocalypse, shirasemi, ushiten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumbermel0n/pseuds/cucumbermel0n
Summary: After a crazy accident of an antidote gone terribly wrong by the Sakusa family, it has caused many people to be infected with a vicious disease. At the result of wrong timing, Atsumu and Sakusa are both trapped in Sakusa's office. Back at Tokyo during summer break, Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma, all university students, are on a road trip to find relaxation. Unknowingly, they stumble upon the app, 'Randoplace' which leads to a thrilling clash of events when their two worlds meet, and a wild adventure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, levyaku, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the words are clumping together but in the other chapters it isn't like this one, I promise. This is the only one. However I edit it, it wont fix. Sorry about that, thank you 💜

PROLOGUE  
*tap tap tap* was the sound Sakusa's pen made as he sat back in chair staring at his watch as the seconds tic by awaiting his lunch break. "Can 12:00 come any sooner" he muttered under his breath. *CLANG* "G'DAY ANY DOCTORS FREE?" The loud voice of once again another patient echoing throughout the small building. Sakusa tiredly gets up from his chair and makes his way towards his office door opening it hesitantly. "Yes... hello, good afternoon". The patient hurriedly enters the office whilst checking his watch. "Oh thank god I caught yer before your lunch break" The patient said as he made himself comfortable in the chair in front of Sakusa's desk. "Actually, my lunch break is in 1 minute but, since I must make time for my patients I will skip my lunch break" Sakusa says although his emotionless voice did not match his heart-warming sentence. "Anyway, can you tell me how you are feeling?" "Ermm well you see, I have this mad wack headache and I keep sneezing like crazy and its disturbing my classes. " The patient responded in his usual loud voice. "That sounds like the typical little flu to me so here take this tablet, it will help with your headache. Also drink a lot of fluids and drink warm tea before you sleep and you shall be fine. " Sakusa stated and arose from his chair extending his hand to give the patient the medicine. "No but it aint no normal flu, my head feels like its exploding and the sneezing does not sound too normal to me" *EH EH SHAY SHAY* "See what I mean!" The patient says wiping his nose with his arm. "Do you want me to do some sort of CT scan for you? You will be fine, just take this" Sakusa shoves the medicine into the patients hand and begins to walk back to his desk. 

Suddenly, a deafening crashing sound was heard from the office above where Sakusa's dad was stationed. It sounded like windows were being broken and items were being thrown to the floor. Both Sakusa and the patient were frozen and didnt dare take another step. Sakusa was ready to dart upstairs but a hand was latched onto his coat which was stopping him from running. "Get your hand off." Sakusa remarked coldly. "No I'm not letting yer go up there, it can be dangerous" The patient declared still tightly holding onto Sakusas coat. "Its my dad! I have to go check on him, now let go of me" He quickly yanked the hand off his coat and began opening the door. "Yer cant go up there! You are gonna cause yourself to be in danger" "Im the doctor here, I know what I'm do-" Loud high pitched screaming was heard followed by footsteps quickly running down the steps. Sakusa then slammed the door shut and locked it, pushing his desk against the door. "Well dont just stand there! push the cupboard over here!" Sakusa shouted looking back at the patient. "A-Alright! M'TRYING!"  
They both pushed almost every piece of furniture against the door in hoped of it stalling the crazy patient that is scraping at the glass door. "What the hell is wrong with him?! Why does he look like that?! His veins.. they are" The patient next to Sakusa said frantically. "I dont know?! Maybe my dad gave him the wrong medicine or something I have never seen anything like this before" Sakusa replied. The patients veins were all completely red and were almost 3D. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale, almost purplish. "This door isnt going to hold much longer, we are going to have to fight." "What?? I cant fight, have yer gone mad?" "Well you have a better plan?" Sakusa spat whilst grabbing his pocket knife and giving it to the patient. "I dunno know how to use this!" The patient shouted at Sakusa. "Well just do something with it! Try to aim for the head.. Ill aim for the heart with this" Sakusa held up a large empty injection with a huge needle. *crack* The door was starting to give way. "Okay.. 1, 2" Sakusa began counting down as he was ready to open the door. "WAIT!! If this is my last moments, well the names Atsumu, Atsumu Miya" Atsumu said as he held his knife shakily. "Sakusa Kiyoomi" Sakusa then opened the door quickly and pounced foward, Atsumu following. They both stabbed the patient successfully although Sakusa was hesitant since the person was still one of their patients but something was obviously wrong. Sakusa then darted up the stairs before Atsumu had a chance to process anything that happened. "DAD?" He slammed open the door and ran inside to check on his dad who was on the floor. "Are you okay?? What happened?? The patient.." Sakusas dad began to sit up slowly but then pounced at Sakusa, about to bite his shoulder. Sakusa was pushed away, and right before his eyes he saw Atsumu stab his dad in his heart with the knife. "I knew I said I didnt know how to use this thing but it seems as though I can" Atsumu remarked cockily. "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS MY DAD!" Sakusa almost screamed as he ran towards the limp body on the floor. "HE WAS ABOUT TO BITE YOU" Atsumu shouted "Dont go close to the body, I dont know if i aimed right"  
"You obviously did! He is dead! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I COULD HAVE HEALED HIM!" Sakusa got up and held his injection high, right above of Atsumu. "Yer have gone crazy, dont you see? His veins were the same as that patient downstairs! Something is clearly wrong. He also has a bite mark which means that patient bit him and he was about to bite you!" Atsumu shouted and backed away. "Fine I get it shut up" Sakusa said coldly. He then took a patient gown and covered his dads face. "Thanks" Sakusa muttered. "What was that" Atsumu asked although Sakusa knew he heard him. "I SAID THANKS" "Ohhh well of course, it was the least I could have done" Atsumu then began walking towards the door. "Wait where are you going?" Sakusa got up and followed Atsumu who was walking towards the front door. 

They both walked outside and looked down the hill towards the little village where Atsumu lived. The night was silent and gloomy and the moonlight seemed dull. The view of the village was perfect as the doctors office was stationed on the top of the hill. In the village, the sight of many infected people was unbearable. Atsumu almost choked with his own spit as his mind found the thought of his brother who was probably still down there but he chose to believe that he was evacuated successfully. "Wow" was the only word that escaped Sakusas mouth. "How did all of this happen? It was fine just a few hours ago when I was at summer camp" Atsumu suddenly blurted out breaking the silence. "I think my dad gave some sort of medicine to a patient and it spread... but how.. he never made mistakes like this, was he stressed and I didnt notice?" Sakusa replied in a questioning voice. Atsumu turned towards Sakusa. "It seems as though the police evacuated people but quite a few infected persons remained" "Yes they did, and it has no signal so I cant call anyone" Sakusa said in an irritated tone, showing Atsumu his phone. "Maybe if you stayed in your camp then you would have been evacuated too, I'm sorry that I involved you in this Atsumu" Sakusa faced Atsumu. "Hey dont blame youself, I'm the one that had that mad wack headache remember?" Atsumu reached out to put a reassuring hand on Sakusas shoulder but paused and retreated his arm. "Okay then Atsumu, we should go inside before they see us." Sakusa started walking towards the door. "What do you mean "we" ?" "You are obviously staying here until this clears up or police come back to get us so come on. This is going to be a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💛


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma's advendures.

"SAY YOU'LL REMEMBER ME" Bokutos loud voice echoed throughout the car. "STANDING IN A NICE DRESS STARING AT THE SUNSET BABE" Kuroo joined in. "RED LIPS AND ROSY CHEEKS" They sang in unison. "Will you two shut up!?" Kenma then reached his hand to grab Kuroos phone that was connected to the radio. "HEY HEY HEY! LEAVE OUR SONG  
TO PLAY" Bokuto pulled the phone with one hand, the other one on the steering wheel of the car. "WILDEST DREAMSSSS" Kuroo continued. Akaashi finally was able to reach over and grab the phone from Bokuto. "Agaashi" Bokuto pouted. "Sorry Bokuto-san but its Kenmas turn to play music" Akaashi grinned. Kenma then connected his phone to the radio and pressed play. "I WANNA RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP" Akaashi started, "WE SHOULD BE LOVERS INSTEAD" Kenma continued.

"Kitten I didnt know you could sing" Kuroo said turning around. "Shut up" Kenma rolled his eyes. "Hey hey hey guys but where should we go? We have been driving straight for an hour" Bokuto pulled over on the curb. "Ermm well, we visited most of the places we planned to so I'm not sure where to go now" Akaashi pulled out his phone to check the time. "Its just 2:00pm we can still go somewhere before night." 

"Should we go home? I think we did everything" Kenma added. "Are you crazy? Its still the middle of summer breakkkk" Kuroo whined and turned back to look at Kenma with pleading eyes. "Ugh fine but I'm almost out of data" Kenma showed Kuroo his phone screen. "Use mine for now then" Kenma snatched Kuroos phone and continued playing his video games silently. "Guys but where do I go?" Bokuto asked for the third time with a questioning voice. "Right uh we went to an amusement park, we went hiking, we explored the city, I dont know what else we can do." Akaashi stated. 

"Why dont we go to a beach?" Kuroo questioned as he looked at each one of them. "Bro where does it have a beach around here?" Bokuto took out his phone and began searching for the nearest beach. "I think it has one around here, somewhere" Kuroo said trying to sound serious. "It has none, Kuroo dosent know what he is saying" Kenma spat rolling his eyes. Kenma then turned off his phone and reclined his seat. "Goodnight." "No, dont sleeeeepp KeNMaA" Kuroo whined. 

"Hey hey guys! It says here on google maps, it has a beach approximately 2 hours from here, that's not too long lets go!" Bokuto began starting the car. "Woah wait 2 hours?? Isnt that too far from our apartment we rented, we should go so far" Akaashi stated as he tapped Bokutos shoulder. "I agree with Akaashi, what if it's night, we cant drive back to the apartment if that happens" Kenma said agreeing with Akaashi. Kuroo frowned and turned to Kenma and Akaashi. "We wont have this experience again, sooner than you know it we will have to go back to university and we wont have anytime to relax so please?"  
"Ugh fine whatever lets go but we better return before the night" Akaashi nodded in agreement with Kenmas statement and they set off on their journey to the beach.

"Yeah I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road I'm gonna rideeee till I cant no more" Kuroo sang trying to mimic a Southern accent. "Bro shut up you are distracting me from driving" Bokuto said as he intentionally swerved the car in an attempt to scare his friends. "Dont joke like that!" Akaashi shouted as he slapped Bokutos shoulder from the backseat. "HEY HEY IM SORRY, that hurt agaashiii"  
"Are we almost there yet? I've heard these songs over and over" Kuroo said as he disconnected his phone and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah we are close, you should wake up Kenma" Bokuto stated as he glanced to check how much gas they had left. "Oi kitten wake up" Kuroo said with a loud voice tapping Kenmas shoulder. "Agh stop" Kenma just yawned and continued sleeping in his 'comfortable' position. "Damn it.. Akaashi wake him up" Kuroo fixed himself back onto his seat next to Bokuto and adjusted his seatbelt.  
"Kenma, we are here" Akaashi said in his usual calm voice as the car came to a stop.  
Kenma yawned and slowly blinked, "Oh why didnt you wake me up sooner?" He laughed and exited the car while Kuroo stared at him with disgust thinking of his failed attempts to awake Kenma. 

They all disembarked the car and took in the view around them. It was around 4:00 in the evening so the atmosphere was quite calm. The blue sky melted into the turquoise waters perfectly as the ocean shone against the warm evening sun. Everything was peaceful as the birds on the tall coconut trees were chirping merrily. It barely had people which was perfect. 

"Last in the water is a, uhm hold on wait.." Bokuto said trying his hardest to remember the common phrase. "Rotten egg?" Kuroo helped. "YES" Bokuto shouted, and with that Kuroo and Bokuto were of, sprinting towards the glistening waters. "Lets go catch up with them before they drown due to over excitement" Akaashi stated lifelessly. "Yeah lets go." Kenma and Akaashi followed.

After a fun filled evening of tackling each other in the water, Bokuto trying to catch a fish, Kuroo killing the fish by accident, Akaashi getting angry at Kuroo for killing the fish, Kenma annoyed by everyones existence, it was now 7:00pm and they were all sitting on the sand looking at the ocean. 

"Today was fun" Bokuto said breaking the silence. "It was besides when Kuroo killed the fish" Akaashi remarked with a teasing voice. "Akaashi! I said it was a mistakeee" Kuroo replied for the millionth time. "I know I'm just messing with you."  
"At least we convinced Kenma to join us in the water, that was fun" Bokuto said turning towards Kenma. "No it was not fun" Kenma took some sand and threw it at Bokuto. "Ahh chill chill, Im sorry" Bokuto said as he tried to get the sand out of his damp hair.  
"You guys know its too late to go back now right?" Kuroo looked at the rest of his friends. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we all realized so what do we do?" Kenma stated.  
"I guess we can look for the nearest apartment?" Bokuto suggested. "No we cant rent another apartment just for the night, does it have a hotel around here?" Akaashi pulled out his phone to check for the closest, cheapest hotel.  
"Actually, when I was little, my family and I visited a hotel around here, I'm pretty sure its still in operation" Kuroo pointed up the road, "It was around there"  
"Oh is it Cedarwood Clove Hotel? It came up here on google maps and it isnt that pricey I think we can stay there" Akaashi said as he got up and dusted his pants. "Are you sire it isnt pricey because we cannot afford to use too much of the money we have" Kenma said as he stood. "I have the money that we brought so we should be fine, lets just enjoy ourselves for now"  
"I agree with ya Kuroo" Bokuto said making his way to the car. "C'mon guys lets hit the road" 

"Okay turn right" Akaashi was reading the directions as Bokuto tried his best to follow at Akaashis fast pace. "I said turn right not left Bokuto-san"  
"Sorry I'm trying kaashi" Bokuto whined as he reversed the car and turned right. "I see it, Its right there" Kuroo blurted out as the hotel came into view. "Finally" Kenma began unplugging his phone from where it had been charging. After a few minutes they finally reached and Bokuto parked the car in the almost full parking lot.  
"Wow it seems full, I hope they have room since we didnt make a reservation" Kuroo said as they made their way to the front doors that were huge and made of glass. "Yeah I saw that it is really popular, the ratings are high, mostly because the prices are apparently good." Akaashi opened the doors and let everyone enter. It was empty. No one was at the front desk. The walls were lined with gold, shiny wallpaper that had specks of teal and the floor was made of a redish coloured wood. Kuroo walked up to the front desk hesitantly.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" After a just a few seconds of calling a boy who looked about 19 or 20 years of age hurriedly came running out of the staff room behind the desk. He was wearing a light teal tuxedo and a gold tie. His hair was dark chocolate brown and his eyes were hazel. He seemed as though he was in a rush. 

"Yahoo! Welcome to uh Cedarwood Clove Hotel! Nice to meet you, do you have a reservatio-" "Oi shittykawa! Did you use my shirt as a napkin?? It has foundation all over it! Just wait till Ukai catches you putting makeup during work hours!" Another dark, spikey haired boy came out of the staff room holding a white shirt that had a light coloured foundation smeared on it.  
"Oh hello there, sorry I didnt notice you guys" The spikey haired boy said apologetically. "Ah its fine, I was wondering if we could book a room now or is a reservation requried?"  
Kuroo asked as he shifted position, now leaning his arms against the desk. "Well, normally a reservation is necessary but I can check to see if we have any free rooms." The spikey haired boy said as he looked down at the computer screen. "Iwa-chan where did you put my foundation?" The brown haired boy whispered to the other one. "Shut up. It's right where you left it" He replied. "It better be"

"Okay, we have two rooms free at the moment, we dont have four sorry" "No it will work, we can share the rooms" Kuroo said as he took out his credit card. "Oh okay sure that will be fine, well here are your room cards, floor 3" The spikey haired boy said as he gave Kuroo the two room cards. "Thank you very much uh Iwa-chan? and kawa?" Kuroo hesitantly said. " Oh its Iwaizumi and-" "OIKAWA TOORU~~" Oikawa finished Iwaizumis sentence. "Oh okay thank you Oikawa and Iwaizumi then" "Our pleasure" Iwaizumi replied.

Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Kenma made their way towards the elevator and entered. It was a bit crammed but it wasnt too bad. They finally reached the third floor and exited. "Okay guys so we have two rooms, we are gonna have to split" Kuroo started. "I'm gonna share with you Kuroo because I need to use your data" Kenma continued.  
"Agaashi your with me yAyAyY" Bokuto approached Akaashi and put his arm on Akaashis shoulder. "Okay here is your card, your room is room 145, the one next to ours." Kuroo gave Bokuto his room card. "Okay good at least we are next to eachother, what are we gonna eat for dinner?" Bokuto asked.  
"Well Bokuto-san, it said that they provide breakfast and dinner so, I guess we can check it out?" Akaashi questioned as he looked at Kuroo and Kenma. "Yeah well what else would we eat" Kenma answered lifelessly. "Sorry bout him he is just hungry" Kuroo remarked as Kenma glared at him. "Alright so we should go freashen up and we can meet here at about 8:30 to get dinner, sounds good?"  
"Yeah that sounds fine Bokuto" Kuroo said.

"Hey Hey Hey guys! Ready to finally get something to eat?" Bokutos loud voice echoed throughout the hallway as Kenma covered his ears like he always does when Bokuto says his famous lines, 'Hey Hey Hey.'  
"Yup I'm ready lets get going shall we?" Kuroo asked looking over at Kenma who just nodded.  
They entered the elevator where they met with Iwaizumi who was carrying towels to a room on floor 5. "Hey, Iwaizumi right?" Kuroo said looking over at Iwaizumi. "Oh hey" Iwaizumi answered, not knowing any of their names. "Its Kuroo, thats Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma" They all waved awkwardly. "Oh okay well nice to see you all again, are you guys gonna get dinner?" He asked.  
"Yup we are what time does it end?" Kuroo questioned. "You all have time, it ends at 11:00" "Oh okay good" With that the elevator reached the ground level and they said their goodbyes and exited. They all made their way towards a room that looked like the correct place, and they were right. They were met with the scent of mouth-watering food. Varying from pizza to lobster. Traditional, fast food, fancy, anything you could have asked for. Wooden tables were spread across the room, they were decorated with gold and teal table cloths. Two waiters were going from table to table ensuring everything was going smoothly. A waiter approached them. "Hello goodnight, welcome, a table for four?" The waiter asked politely. "Yes please and thank you" Kuroo replied, eyes still scanning the beautiful decor. "Okay right this way" The waiter lead them to a table that was positioned at the back of the room. "Please enjoy the food, your waiter will be here shortly" The spikey haired waiter then walked away. 

"Why does every worker here have spikey hair?" Kenma questioned looking down at his phone which he held in his lap. "What's wrong with spikey hair? I think its hot" Bokuto said with a grin. "You agree with me right, Agaashi?"  
"Of course Bokuto-san" Akaashi replied hesitantly whilst Kuroo laughed. A waiter soon approached their table with menus. "Hello goodnight, I'm Kunimi and I will be your waiter for tonight" He then have out the four menus to each one of them. "I will be back in a few minutes to collect your order." 

"Uh Bokuto-san, you wont eat all that" Akaashi said as he snatched the list of dishes that Bokuto made. "But Agaashiiii" "He is right bro, you aint gonna eat all that"  
"Fine then" Bokuto finally gave in.

After a few minutes Kunimi returned with a note pad and a teal pen. "Is your order ready or do you need more time?" He questioned. "No we are ready to order" Kuroo stated and called out his order which was pasta and shrimp. "Alright and for you?" Kunimi motioned towards Kenma. "I'll have the same thing he is having" Kenma said, slightly looking up from his phone. "Okay and for you two"  
"I'll have-" Bokuto started, ready to call out his entire list of multiple dishes. "He will have the miso soup and the pepper shrimp" Akaashi said Bokutos order instead. "Aww Akaashi you know me so well" Bokuto remarked whilst putting his arm around Akaashis shoulders for the third time today. "And I'll have the soba"  
"Okay is that all?" Kunimi asked closing his pen.  
"Yes that will be it thank you" Akaashi said trying to pry off Bokutos muscular arms but to no avail. 

After 20 minutes of waiting they received all the food. It tasted delicious. They all enjoyed their food and proceeded back to their rooms. The elevator chimed and they exited it on the third floor. "Okay well you guys get enough sleep because we have to wake up early if we wanna enjoy the entire day kay?" Kuroo said he turned towards Bokuto and Akaashi whilst unlocking his door. "Yes we will although sleeping on the couch is gonna be a pain" Bokuto whined. "I said you can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch" Akaashi said as he poked Bokutos shoulder. "No Agaashi you have to sleep on the bed, I take it back, the couch will be comfortable" Bokuto said with a grin.  
"Lol I could care less, Kuroo you can sleep on the floor, Im taking the bed" Kenma entered the room and ran towards the bed. "Agh goodnight guys" Kuroo groaned and entered the room.

The night passed quicker than they thought since they were all tired. They woke up early to get breakfast at the same dining room from last night.  
"Goodmorning bro" Bokuto yawned as he streched his arms. "Hey bro how was the night?" Kuroo asked as he rubbed his eyes, lacking hours of sleep. "It was okay, the couch wasnt too bad although I couldnt sleep without Akaashi putting up a fight, he wanted me to sleep on the bed" Bokuto laughed as he turned to look at Akaashi. "Well you won in the end, I had to sleep on the bed" Akaashi said with a frown. "Well Kenma over here didnt care about me" Kuroo said holding his heart as if it just broke. "Shut up Kuroo" Kenma groaned as he smacked Kuroo on his arm. Bokuto once again put his arm around Akaashis shoulder as they made their way to the elevator where they met Oikawa.  
"Yahoo~ Good morning guys, how was your night?" Oikawa asked with a smile. "It was pretty good actually, I'm said that we have to leave today though" Kuroo said with a frown.  
"Wait you guys are leaving today?" Oikawa asked as he pushed the floor 6 button. "Yeah, after breakfast we have to leave" Kuroo stated whilst looking at Oikawa.  
"Oh okay then well I hope you enjoyed your short stay" Oikawa then gave Kuroo the hotels business card. After they all all said their goodbyes to Oikawa they left the elevator and headed towards the breakfast room. 

A waiter then approached them. "Hello Good morning welcome! You all are the people from last night, I remember you guys" Kunimi said as he walked towards a table located at the front of the room with four chairs. "Yes hey hey hey Kunimi, Good morning"  
"You guys can go to the back over there and get your food, its like a buffet" Kunimi pointed towards the back of the room where it had an open door leading to the buffet room.  
"Oh okay thank you" Kenma began walking towards the room.

"Woah so much different types of food" Bokuto was mesmerized by all the varying food. "Bokuto-san, what would you like?" Akaashi held two plates as his eyes scanned the room. "Agaashi I want pancakes" Bokuto began heading towards the pancakes as Akaashi followed behind still comtemplating. 

"Kenmaaaa I want waffles, I'll make for the both of us" Kuroo stated as he emtyed the waffle batter into the maker. "Okay Kuroo, dont burn mine, you can burn yours but not mine." Kenma returned to playing his video games on Kuroos phone. "Kenma why you gotta be so salty" Kuroo whined as he sipped his orange juice. Kenma glared at him, ready to smack him once again with his phone. "Im sorry Im sorry" Kuroo laughed and made his way back to the table where they met with Akaashi and Bokuto.

"So whats the plan for today?" Kuroo asked as he continued eating his waffles that clearly had too much syrup. Kenma was eating his waffles with a knife and fork that Kuroo found disgusting to look at.  
"Hmm I'm not sure, we can search google maps when we go in the car" Akaashi suggested and Bokuto nodded in agreement, his mouth stuffed with pancakes so he couldn't talk. Kenma had on his headphones, busy playing his game to even acknowledge anything that was happening around him. The same waiter from yesterday approached their table.  
"Hello I'm Kindaichi, your waiter from yesterday. May I ask how is the food?" He was really polite.  
"It ish rweally gud" Bokuto tried talking although his mouth was stuffed to the brim. "Bokuto-san.." Akaashi grabbed Bokutos arm to try to stop him from talking. Kuroo almost choked on his pancakes as he saw the look on Kindaichis face.  
"Yes the food is really good" Akaashi said still holding onto Bokutos arm. "Ah okay thats what I like to hear! Well enjoy the rest of your food then" Kindaichi walked away with a smile back to the buffet room where Kunimi just entered. 

"I like that hotel, we should come back. The people were so nice and friendly" Bokuto ranted as they all sat in their car not knowing what to do next. "Yeah they were but you have to learn basic manners" Kenma rolled his eyes, continuing to play his video games. "And you need to stop playing so much video games all the damn time" Kuroo grabbed his phone from Kenmas hands as Kenma whined wanting to continue. "You arent getting this back for a while"  
"Damn you Kuroo"  
"Okay but where are we gonna go today? Its only 9:00, we have the entire day left until we head back to the apartment" Akaashi said still trying to find somewhere nearby that they can visit. "I dont know I feel like we did everythingggg" Boredom began taking over. Kenma then remembered an app he downloaded before they started this road trip because he thought they would need it.  
"Wait guys, I think I have an app that can help us out, I just hope I didnt delete it." Kenma reached for his phone that was in his pocket and snatched Kuroos own too, to borrow his data. "I already checked google maps if that is the app you're referring to" Akaashi leaned back in his chair sighing.  
"That isnt that app, wait let me find it I cant remember the name" Kenma continued swiping through his phone as the rest of boys looked at him unsatisfied.

"Ah right, its called, Randoplace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if not much happened this chapter but at least they all meet next time :D  
> Yes I brought in some Aoba Johsai 💙
> 
> Thanks so much for the Kudos!~  
> Please tell me if the words are too close together :)💖


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma uses the app he found which leads them to a hill. They find Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Randoplace? I've never heard of it before" Akaashi leaned over to look into Kenma's phone. A map was shown on the screen and a few bars.   
"So, you have to type in where you live and what area in these bars and then press randomize and you'll get a tourist site, easy" Kenma stated seriously as he began typing into the bars. "Kenma, I heard about this app before, people say it leads you to strange things." Kuroo looked back at Akaashi and Kenma from the passenger seat. "Ugh c'mon Kuroo, do you have a better idea?" He questioned with his usual disgusted look on his face. "Kenma, I agree with Kuroo, what if they give us a lonely place and people are waiting there for us to come" Akaashi said in agreement with Kuroo. "Agaashiiii it sounds like fun though"   
"But Bokuto-san.."   
"Guys, it is safe, my friend Shoyo recommended this app to me, he said he used it before with his friends and it worked perfectly fine. No one was waiting there to take them." Kenma said mocking Akaashi. "Fine but when we dont return, dont say Kuroo and I didnt warn you all." Akaashi turned to Bokuto and gestured for him to start the car. "Fine lets do it because I really dont wanna go to the apartment and sit there doing nothing" Kuroo reached for Kenma's phone and typed in the required information and hesitantly pressed randomize. Kenma grabbed the phone before Kuroo could see the location they got. "Hey! I wanted to see"   
"Shut up, okay so we got a hill" Kenma stated.  
"A hill? What?" Akaashi said whilst turning on the radio. "Yeah it says here that.." Kenma began reading the location and the details to the others.   
"This hill was a tourist site but no one visits it anymore due to an unknown reason" 

"Nuh uh we arent going to that, seems sus" Kuroo said. "Are you that scared? The app probably just made it seem 'scary' but guess what, I like scary lets go" Kenma put away his phone for one and leaned back on the seat. "This arent living in a damn video game Kenma" Kuroo rolled his eyes.   
"So we going or not? Because I dunno if to drive or not"   
"Yes we are going Bokuto-san, drive" Akaashi said as silence took over. "Why do I always have to drive" Bokuto muttered to himself, all pouty. 

"What the hell? How long is this drive??? We have been driving for two hours" Kuroo shouted impatiently whilst trying to read directions for Bokuto to follow. "Bro just read the directions, do I turn right or left?"   
"I dont know! Im tired with reading the directions"   
"What the heck so you want me to not move in the middle of the road? A car is waiting behind us, hurry up, left or right?" Bokuto said as he looked into his review mirror frantically, viewing the car behind him.  
Akaashi then grabbed the phone from Kuroo's hand who was still whining. "Turn right Bokuto-san" Akaashi's soothing voice seemed to calm Bokuto as he swiftly turned right just as Akaashi told him. "Ill be reading the directions from now on" Akaashi said as a pleased smile curved on Bokuto's lips. "Whatever.." Kuroo whined, slumping back in his chair.

Half an hour passed, Kenma and Kuroo were sleeping and Bokuto and Akaashi were the only ones awake. "Okay just drive straight Bokuto-san" Akaashi calmly said. "Okey Agaashi, by the way, thanks for reading the directions for me. Kuroo is a pain." Bokuto's took a second to glance at Akaashi in the mirror above him. Akaashi was looking at him which made him instantly return his gaze to the road. "Of course Bokuto-san, Ill do it from now on" The smile in Akaashi's voice was noticeable. "Can you two love-birds shut up, people are trying to sleep here" Kenma grouchily said waking up. "Excuse me but I'm the one driving here, if it werent for me then all of us would be back at the apartment being bored" Bokuto said in a dramatic voice as if his heart was just pierced. "Okay okay I get it shut up"   
"Kenma why do you gotta be so mean to me" Bokuto said frowning. "You look for it"   
"We are here Bokuto-san." 

The hill came into view. The evergreen forest looked as if it hadnt been touched before. Birds chirped merrily in the treetops as the noon sun shone upon them. Everything looked so peaceful. 

"Im so hungry, I cant hike if I'm starving" Kenma said lifelessly. "Well lucky for you, I packed food so all we need to do is look for a clear area and eat there" Kuroo stated eyes still fixed on the hill that stood in front of them. "Well luckily it isnt that tall so I guess we can hike up and then back down and still reach to the apartment on time" Akaashi said. "Okay sure Agaashi, lets start shall we?" 

The four boys began walking on the trail that was made of dirt. Little pebbles and stones lined the pathway making it look like a scene from a mystical movie. The birds continued chirping as if there was no tomorrow. The sky was blue with white marsh mellow like clouds. It was perfect.

"Is this a good spot to eat?" Bokuto ran around in a cleared area with no trees. "I think so- oi Kenma you okay? You seemed drained and we've only been walking for half an hour." Kuroo stated taking out the sandwiches from his backpack and sitting on the grass. "I'm fine" Kenma said between huffs of breaths. " You dont sound too fine, here drink this" Kuroo held out a bottle of water in which Kenma grabbed immediately. He chugged the entire bottle all at once which made Kuroo ask him once again if he was alright.  
"I said I'm fine stop asking me" Kenma grunted as he threw the bottle at Kuroo. He aimed it so that it would not hit him though. 

"Agaashi cmere, look at this pretty butterfly" Bokuto pointed towards a blue butterfly that sat peacefully on a wild daisy. "Oh be careful you scare it Bokuto-san" Akaashi said walking over towards Bokuto. "I'm not that scary looking" He said with a pout. "I know I know, oh, its really pretty" Akaashi stooped down next to Bokuto and viewed the little insect in front of them. They both turned towards eachother, and that is when they realized how close they actually were. Their noses were almost touching. "You're prettier Agaashi" Bokuto whispered as he made no sign of wanting to move. "Dont say things that that" Akaashi said nervously as he got up and began walking back towards Kenma and Kuroo as Bokuto followed laughing. 

Kuroo reached towards Bokuto and Akaashi handing them two sandwiches that were stuffed with turkey that he and Kenma made back at hotel. Bokuto happily took them and gave one to Akaashi. He sat on the soft silky cloth that Kenma brought and laid out on the grass. They all ate, breathing in the fresh, clean air while looking at the peaceful view in front of them. Butterflies were fluttering around them taking the nectar from the multi-coloured flowers that danced carefree on the green grass. They were lucky enough to see a bunny which Akaashi fed some lettuce from his sandwich.

"We should head back now, its already three" Akaashi said as he stood and dusted his black jeans. "Can we just see whats at the top of the hill? We are almost there anyway so we might as well continue" Kuroo suggested.  
"I agree bro, we should check it out" Bokuto agreed as he sipped his water bottle. "I mean.. I guess we can since it won't take too long" Kenma said hesitantly. "Agh Kenma why'd you agree" Akaashi didn't want the same thing to happen like last time when they had to stay at the hotel. "Fine but assure me that we start to hike back down by at least 4" Akaashi stated strictly picking up his bag from the grass. "Yayyy okay lets go check it out up there" Bokuto said heading up the hill. 

The track up the hill was quite peaceful. They even caught a sight of many deer which Akaashi couldn't help but feed. Bokuto thought Akaashi's love for animals was quite cute, it even rubbed of on him as he fed the deer with Akaashi as Kuroo took pictures for his instagram for later. Kenma took many pictures too but not of his face, most of his pictures consisted of the nature with a peek of his hand. Kenma had the most followers among the four of them. His followers liked content that included his hands so he posted many pictures of his hands. 

Finally, the walk was over.

"Just a few more steps!" Bokuto exclaimed as he hopped to the slight curve in the hill which was the top. "How the hell are you still energetic" Kenma remarked as he grouchily walked up the steep sipping at his once cold water. "Your just lazy, you play way too much minecraft" Bokuto rolled his eyes and continued.  
"He isn't wrong" Kuroo snickered. "Well sorry that I dont enjoy hiking up a freaking hill" Kenma quickened his pace as if to prove he is capable of walking faster.  
They all stood on the flattened land that seemed like the top and took in the view before them.

The blue sky that was darkening by the passing minutes, met the green grass and the trees stood tall as if they were calling them short. "Woah, its way prettier up here than back down there" Bokuto said walking around to see more of the flourishing land. "Yes it is but dont think that we are going to stay here for another four hours Bokuto-san" Akaashi stated seriously. "Yes yes I know Agaashhiii" Bokuto pouted. "Minecraft is better than this" Kenma said tiredly. "Yes yes we know, you love minecraft okay?" Kuroo rolled his eyes as he dragged Kenma along with him to look around. 

A few minutes had passed of them just enjoying the fresh air and wandering around whilst feeling the no longer heated sun on their skin. 

"What is that? Do you all see that over there?" Kuroo stated eyeing the location. A building came into view. It looked old and worn out but it still seems somewhat, new. "Oh I do see that, what is it?" Bokuto asked. 'Wait is it a house?" Bokuto continued. "It seems like it is a house, it looks quite worn out though" Kuroo stated still facing that direction.  
"What are you all looking at?" Kenma asked motioning his view towards the location. "You blind or somethin, cant you see that building? It looks like those ones you build in minecraft" Bokuto mockingly said. "Shut up, I see it and my houses in minecraft are superior" Kenma stated coldly.   
"You cant possibly be thinking to go there right, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi nervously questioned. "Hell yeah lets go, nice idea Agaashi" Bokuto excitedly said running full speed towards the building. "Bro what if we die in there, no one is gonna find our bodies" Kuroo said following Bokuto. "Come on, it cant be that bad" Bokuto approached the building although Akaashi was trying to pull him back but he was no match against Bokuto. 

"You all are stupid" That was the only statement Kenma could have said before Kuroo pulled him towards them. "It will be fine, we will just go inside, check it out and come right back out and hike down to reach at the car in time" Kuroo tried to reassure Kenma and Akaashi. "Yes, it will be fine now lets go" Bokuto said approaching the glass doors that were shattered. "Hey look it has a sign, uh it says that this is a doctors office?" Bokuto said with a questionable voice.   
"A doctors office? Up here?" Kuroo stiffeld a laugh. "Bro I don't even know" Bokuto laughed along with Kuroo whilst Kenma stared at them in disgust.

"You all going in anything soon" Akaashi asked rolling his eyes. "We are going, we're going" Bokuto tried to open the door. The doors were locked but due to it being so worn it still opened. A light was on inside which surprised them all since they thought it was abandoned. "Uh I guess someone is in here?" Bokuto questionly said as he passed the door frame, entering the building. The inside was quite dusty and it smelt musty. A stairway leading to another floor came into view as they walked further inside. Furniture was thrown around the floor and broken glass shone on the floor. It seemed creepy but they still continued inside. A door was located at the right side of the room. A little bit of light shone from beneath the door.   
"I think that is the doctors office" Kuroo exclaimed still in shock that this building is in operation. "Its probably a kidnapper lets leave" Kenma requested tugging on Kuroos shirt sleeve. "It will be fine Kenma c'mon,I can hear talking. I'm gonna get their attention" Bokuto said proudly with not even a hint of fear in his voice. "Are you sure Bokuto-san?" Akaashi nervously said. "Yes yes dont worry just watch" 

"Omi-omi m'tired" Atsumu was sitting on the floor with many different papers scattered around him as he tiredly looked up at Sakusa who was sitting on his chair in front of Atsumu. The room was spot clean since Sakusa made it his will to have this room as clean as ever unlike the other rooms. He could not bare to stay in a dirtied room. For the past week, Atsumu had stayed with Sakusa, they both shared Sakusas little dorm like room which was on the same ground floor. Atsumu used a spare mini matress whilst Sakusa used his tiny bed. They spent the days and most nights in Sakusas doctor office though looking for any type of antidote so they can escape from this hell building. Almsot everyday of this week a different zombie like person would enter their building due to the malfunctioning lock. They both would kill it with the same pocket knife Sakusa gave to Atsumu and the huge injection Sakusa had been using. The 5 bodies were kept in Sakusas, dad's office on the second floor. They never liked going to that floor because the smell up there was putrid. Around the third day of Atsumu staying with Sakusa, they decided to risk it and walk to civilization, down the hill. Since they couldnt leave the house during the day due to the 'people' of the village seeing them as they exit the building, they left during the night. That was the worst decision they made so far. Whilst they were heading down the hill, only 10 minutes into their walk, a zombie pounced at Atsumu who didnt have his knife at the moment, Sakusa was sharpening it. Luckily, Sakusa managed to impale it before it could have even scratched Atsumu. After that day, they never left the house, Sakusa blamed himself for Atsumu almost getting infected but Atsumu made sure to let him know that if it wasnt for him then he would have been infected. 

"Your lazy" Sakusa bluntly replied. "M'not!" Atsumu shouted. "Shut up your so loud, I shouldnt have let you stay here" Sakusa didnt look up from his papers but all he heard was silence, Atsumu didnt reply. He looked at Atsumu. "Whats wrong, you cant possibly think I meant that-" Sakusa was cut off by Atsumu who put his finger on his lips indicating Sakusa to be quiet. "Excuse me?" Sakusa asked stunned by Atsumus action. "Shut up Omi-kun! I think one of 'them' are outside" He whisper yelled. They used the term 'one of them' to refer to the infected people. Sakusa then pulled out his injection and stood slowly, Atsumu following his actions, holding his knife with a tight grip. They both stood in front of the door ready to open it and leap foward.

"Hellouu? I'm from England and I'm lost. Care to tell me where the uh bus stop is?" A voice echoed through the building. It was clear that whoever was speaking was faking a British accent. It sounded terrible. A burst of laughter was heard as the talking stopped. Sakusa and Atsumu stared at each other in disbelief that some young teenagers walked into the building safely and on top of that are messing around with them. Sakusa reached out to grip the knob but Atsumu stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Yer dont know if that is somehow a new symptom" Atsumu whispered to Sakusa. "I highly doubt that, a British accent? And laughing?" Sakusa said looking at Atsumu. "Okay yer right, stop looking at me like that m'not dumb" Atsumu said hanging his head low. "Tch I know, thats the last thing I'd say about you" Sakusa said whole-heartedly still gazing at Atsumu. "What did you just say Omi?" Atsumu said with a surprised face as if he never thought Sakusa would ever say anything close to those words. As he was still staring at Sakusa in disbelief, Sakusa opened the door. 

"Yes? May we help you?" 

A dark curly haired man opened the door and stared at Bokuto and Kuroo who were standing right in front of the door. Kuroo was wiping his eyes because of the tears in them due to laughing so much. They both stopped laughing when they saw Sakusa. He seemed intimidating. A yellowish-blonde haired person peeked out from behind the black haired person. "Well?" Sakusa reiterated.   
"Oh uh hey, is this a doctors office?" Bokuto said, not knowing what to say as he didnt expect someone to actually open the door. "Yes it is, didnt you see the sign?" Sakusa said coldly as he didnt have time for this. Akaashi suddenly walked in front of Bokuto. "Sorry about this, we should really get going now if we have to make it back to our vehicle in time. Again, sorry for this." Akaashi apolozised since he realised these people are actually serious and they were being stupid. Akaashi nudged Bokuto's arm as if to warn him. "Y-yeah we should go, lets go Akaashi!" Bokuto said linking arms with Akaashi who immedialtely distatched their arms and began walking towards the exit whilst the others followed. Atsumu looked at Sakusa in disbelief that they were completley fine and were oblivious as to what was occuring outside there. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi and Kenma walked outside quickly but looked back when they heard the two people from inside the building following them. Akaashi was scared as he thought of the many things that are possible of happening. Bokuto spoke up first. "Yeah uh we are really sorry if we disturbed you all but we are going now so please forgive us" He looked at Sakusa awaiting an answer. 

"Its not us that you should be worried about" Atsumu blurted out. "Yeah its, them." Sakusa continued.

They all looked down the hill and saw the crowd of infected people who were trying their best to break through the thin layer of wire that separated them from Sakusa's building. 

They were horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. Reality Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality hits Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi. It hits hard.

"What is that?" Bokuto asked breathlessly.  
"It is what you think it is" Atsumu said replying to Bokuto. "Are those people? Zombies? What?" Kenma asked almost shouting. Kuroo continued, "What happened to them?"  
"Its a long story but, they are infected with some sort of disease, we aren't sure." Sakusa said whilst putting on these black latex gloves. He already had on his mask.  
Breaking the few seconds of silence, a loud laughter echoed through the atmosphere making the infected people even more rampant. That familiar laughter belonged to no one other than Bokuto. He clutched his stomach due to laughing too much as the 5 other boys stared at him in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" Sakusa said, fuming. "Bokuto-san.. this isn't a joke" Akaashi stated, head hanging low as if he was embarrassed by Bokutos actions. "Okay c'mon, you guys really believe this? For all you know, we are on a television show right now, where are the cameras?" He said still trying to stifle his laugh. Kuroo looked at Kenma as if he didnt believe what was happening too. Kuroo felt dumb for believing it at first. 

That's when Sakusa snapped.

"Okay you all have to be kidding me right now, you dont know what we have been going through for the past week and you all come here to laugh?! Well if you really dont believe me then go ahead walk down that hill and see what happens! I can care less. For more evidence, before you walk down the hill, wanna come see the stack of bodies on the second floor? Do you? Answer me" Sakusa shouted making everyone go silent. Not even Atsumu heard him yell like that before. "Omi.." Atsumu whispered reaching out to hold Sakusas arm. Sakusa didn't yell at Atsumu but he pulled away from his grip. "Okay well this isn't a joke of some sort that you all might think it is" Atsumu continued. "This is serious so I'd advise yer to not joke about this" 

"Bokuto-san, see" Akaashi seemed annoyed by Bokutos outbursts. He never tried to get angry at him but he couldnt help it this time. He told all of them they shouldnt have even come here in the first place but Bokuto didnt listen and convinced them otherwise, now look what happened. Akaashi stood next to Kenma and had his head in his hands trying to process what he just saw and all the inhumane noises that echoed from down the hill. 

"I'm sorry, I-I didnt realise-" Bokuto started.

"Whatever, we have no time for this, get inside" Sakusa said sternly, making his way inside the building. Atsumu followed. 

They all went inside the building, the atmosphere was silent as Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto all tried to process what was happening. Sakusa and Atsumu lead them to the safest place in the building, Sakusa's office. No one dared to talk.

Atsumu was the first to open up. "M'guessing yer confused so we will explain" 

After a long two hours of explaining and answering hundreds of questions for the four boys, they were all finally informed on the situation. 

"So you are telling me that these infected people sometimes break in here during the night?" Kenma asked stunned. "Well thats a unique way to put it but pretty much yes" Sakusa answered looking back at his papers. "But did you all have any luck with the antidote yet?" Kuroo asked.

"No, its not that easy" Atsumu said leaning over Sakusas shoulder to see the paper which had their progress so far with the antidote. They studied the symptoms of the disease and gathered medications that usually heals people for those certain conditions. 

"Oh come on, why did we decide to come here again?" Bokuto said as he stood from the couches that were in Sakusa's small office. "It was your idea" Akaashi said turning away from Bokuto. The tension between Akaashi and Bokuto made to atmosphere dense. They havent spoken to eachother since what happened outside. Bokuto was not angry at Akaashi but the guilt arose beneath his skin slowly. Akaashi however, he was angry at Bokuto since he warned them all about following the directions of a stupid app. "It was probably my fault." Kenma spat out. "I'm the one who suggested that we use this app" He continued. "No it isnt your fault, if it wasnt for me coaxing you all to agree and come here then all this wouldnt have happened" 

"We have no time for this petty 'Oh no its my fault not yours' argument" Sakusa said coldly. "Omi-kun" Atsumu said as he stood in front of the four boys who were sitting nervously in the couches. "So how exactly did you all come here?" He questioned as he didnt quite understand this app thing. 

"Well we are university students from Tokyo and we were on summer break but we didnt know where to go so we used this app called 'Randoplace' and it lead us here" Kuroo explained in one breath, gasping for air as he finished his sentence. "Ah m'kay thats not smart, why didnt yer use an app, it could've carried you anywhere." Atsumu said.

"Well we were desperate to go anywhere, its only the middle of summer break so" Kenma said continuing Kuroos argument. 'Ermm okay well you guys are gonna have to stay here for the time being" 

"Why dosent it have darn signal, and why didnt the rescue team come back yet, its been a week right?" Kenma asked annoyed. "Yeah it has been a week since they last recuited people." Atsumu continued. "What the hell, how long are we gonna be stuck here" Kenma waved his phone in the air trying to get signal but was to no avail.  
"What are the symptoms of the disease though?" Akaashi questioned looking up at Sakusa. Sakusa rested his papers on his table and began explaining to symptoms. "Well, first of all, you experience a really bad headache which then is followed by your blood vessels swelling with a certain fluid in which we cant figure out. They swell until its noticable to the humans eye. It looks like 3D, approximately one point five centimeters about the skin. Then you basically act like a phsyopath and seek human blood. Your skin would also look pale." Everyone was in awe not being able to process what just came out of Sakusa's mouth. "M'kay so basically what he said, your veins go boom, they get bigger, then yer go crazy and become a vampire." Atsumu said as Sakusa shot him a deadly glare. "M'sorry m'sorry omi, but its pretty late we should get some sleep" Atsumu suggested looking back at Sakusa. "You have a point, Atsumu and I have to wake up early to continue our antidote study so we should get some rest." 

"Wait where do we go?" Kuroo asked with a nervous voice still not comprehending the entire situation. "Dont worry, this is a doctors office so we have wards. You all can sleep there" Sakusa said. Atsumu continued. "Yeah and it has six beds in the ward in this building so all of you are together" 

"But what if one of 'them' break in whilst we are all sleeping?" Akaashi asked frantically. "No need to worry about that, I am usually awake until two o clock in the morning and then Atsumu wakes up and keep an eye out until sunrise." Sakusa said reassuring they were safe. They all knew that neither of them were going to sleep that night besides the two doctors. Silence engulfed the room. "Yer really dont have to be worried, we will try our best to keep you save and plus it has a lock on the door of the ward that you guys will be in" Atsumu reirterated. "Okay" That was all that Bokuto could have said in the moment. "Okay well if there is any problems, just call our names, we are in the room next to yours so we will most definately hear" Sakusa said motioning towards Atsumu to show them where the ward was. 

Atsumu located them towards the ward. It was not that small since it occupied six beds. It was surprisingly quite clean and the beds seemed as though no one ever used them before. 

"Well goodnight, I know that was a lot to take in and m'quite surprised yer all showed up here too even if I dont show it. Again dont worry, it will be locked and I'll be awake if any of you are early birds" Atsumu said with his best smile, even if it was fake. Atsumu and Sakusa were both quite tired of this situation so trying to be positive around new comers was quite hard. The only new comer they had was on Tuesday. Atsumu was not as close to Sakusa as he is now at that time. It was a silver haired boy who had a gash on his arm and came for treatment. He was quite tall but it was obvious that he attended university as he looked like a student and seemed young. Sakusa and Atsumu told him that he should stay at their building for his own safey but he kept declaring that he had a friend out there and he needed to go back. Sakusa and Atsumu kept him in the ward but he left during the night without Sakusa knowing although he was awake. Thats why they got locks. 

"Your names Atsumu right?" Kenma asked as Atsumu was exiting the room. "Yeah it is and he is Omi-, Sakusa" Atsumu said with once again, his contagious smile. "Ah, okay then well goodnight Atsumu" Kenma said in a sort of whisper. Atsumu secured the door properly with the lock. If you thought about it, Sakusa and Atsumu locking some teenagers in a room so they cant escape, would sound terrible but with the situation it was necessary. Sakusa didnt want what happened before to happen again. He was quite sure that, that silver haired boy did not survive but he hoped to think otherwise. 

"What the hell did I get us into?" Bokuto whispered breaking to silence as they all were laying on the small ward beds. "I dont know" Kuroo said turning towards the bed next to him which was occupied with Kenma. "Are you okay? You seem a bit, I dont know, uh helpless?"  
"Well how do you want me to feel?! Do you want me to be positive??" Kenma shouted trying to lower his voice as his annoyance towards Kuroo was definatley showing. "Im sorry.." Kuroo said turning back to face the ceiling. Akaashi let out a heavy sigh. "Guys we cant argue with eachother, we entered this problem together, we will get out together." Akaashi said. "Your right, we should have at least a little bit of positivity, besides we have Atsumu and Sakusa here." Bokuto said agreeing with Akaashi. "Yeah, lets get some rest I'm hella tired, today was a long day" Kuroo said yawning. 

They got no sleep that night which was not surprising. Every little noise would scare them. 

Atsumu entered his and Sakusa's shared room. Sakusa was already his pajamas which was just a navy blue, button up shirt and black pants. He was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for Atsumu to come back from showing the four boys to the ward.  
Atsumu slowly walked past Sakusa and entered their shared bathroom. He didnt take too long as he knew it was already late. He then laid down on the mattress facing to ceiling.  
"Try to get some rest, I'll keep a keen eye out as usual" Sakusa whispered not looking back at Atsumu as he rose from his spot at the edge of the bed and sat at his bedroom table. It was not that big but it could still fit a book, a pen holder and a lamp. Luckily their electricity was still working but they tried their best to conserve it. A few minutes past as Sakusa just stared out the window, looking down at the village and the 'people' walking by. He made sure they dont notice him or they would try their best to make it up here.

"Omi-omi?" Sakusa flinched as he suddenly heard Atsumu whisper his name. "Yes? Why arent you asleep yet?" He replied/  
"Well I just think its so weird how people found this place"  
"Yeah it is quite crazy, thankfully they werent hurt" Sakusa turned in his chair to face Atsumu who was sitting on his mattress looking back at Sakusa. "Yeah" Atsumu began playing with his fingers as if he was nervous about something. It was a common habit that Sakusa picked up on. Whenever Atsumu was nervous or anxious about something he would play with his fingers. "Do you want to say something? You can go ahead" Sakusa said eyeing Atsumu expectantly. "Well," He began.  
"Do you think Osamu is okay?" 

"I can assure you he is fine, you told me so much about him that I am positive he is fine" Sakusa felt sympathetic towards Atsumu since almost everyday he would talk about his twin brother Osamu. Osamu was still down there in the village. Only a week had past but everyday he would beg Sakusa to go down there but deep down they both knew that risk was way too high. It was crowded down there. They tried to walk to the village equiped with various tools but it still was not enough, too many of 'them' pounced at them. They were forced to retreat to their building. 

"Dont worry about him, he will be okay" He tried again to reassure Atsumu. "M'kay, your right, he is strong so he can fight them of"  
"You should sleep just now you have to take over and you cant be sleepy whilst you do it" Sakusa said with a calmer voice than usual. "Alright then Omi" Atsumu shuffled around trying to find a comfortable position. After a few minutes he was out cold.

It has been so long since Atsumu sinced locked the door and Akaashi couldnt fall asleep properly. He looked around the small room and everyone else were sleeping. He looked at his phone and saw that it was four in the morning. He sighed getting up and standing on the white tiled floor. The floor was cold and the eerie atmosphere engulfed him whole. He wanted to think this was all a nightmare but when he pinched himself nothing happened to his dismay. He walked to the door wanting to open it. He wanted to go outisde. He didnt know why but he wanted to smell the fresh air, run in the medow, look at the butterflies, escape. He tried to open the door quietly without waking the others up as he didnt feel like dealing with any of them at the moment. Dont get him wrong, he loves his friends very much but currently he felt annoyed with them. He had no reason to be annoyed since he still came along with them but he didnt care anymore. He continued trying to open the door but it made a screeching sound as if the lock on the other side hit the door knob. "Are all these locks really necessary?" He whispered to himself frustratedly. He turned back to make sure none of them awoke but luckily they didnt.

"Yes they kinda are necessary" A voice on the other side of the door whispered back, the whisper was followed by a laugh. Akaashi stood there frozen as the door opened.  
"Why were ya tryna open the door? Its okay though, obviously, but do you need something?" Atsumu shot Akaashi one of his smiles again as he asked the question. Akaashi still didnt move as he wasnt expecting someone to open the door so soon. "Yer okay?" Atsumu asked again with a worried expression. "Ah, y-yes I'm fine" Akaashi stuttered walking out of the room. Atsumu closed back the door not bothering to lock it since he and Akaashi were both awake. 

"So," Atsumu started, not knowing what to say. Him and Akaashi were only one year apart, Akaashi was 17 and he was 18. "Oh uh sorry about that I just wanted some fresh air but I know we cant go outside so sorry for wasting your time, I'll go back then" Akaashi began turning back to the door. He clearly want tired so Atsumu began. "Actually, I think we can go"  
"We can?" Akaashi turned towards Atsumu again. "Yeah follow me" Atsumu began walking towards the back of the building. Akaashi followed him although he was confused since the enterance was in the front of the building. Atsumu opened a wooden door at the back of the building trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He didnt wasnt for anyone to wake up and for the 'people' to hear anything. 

When he opened the door a little back yard sort of area came into view. It was surrounded with a wire fence. It had a bench and a street lamp over head but it was not working. The little wooden bench seemed old but it still looked sturdy. Atsumu lead Akaashi to the bench as he sat down. "Is it even safe here?" Akaashi asked looking around at the forest outside of the fence. "Yeah it is, just dont make too much noise. We wont stay for a long time either" Atsumu looked up at Akaashi and smiled as he pat the seat next to him motioning for Akaashi to sit. "Okay then" Akaashi sat next to Atsumu. 

The silence grew. Atsumu had to break it. "So, how is your summer going so far?" It was a stupid question but he really didnt know what else to ask. Akaashi laughed a little as he couldnt think of a worse situation to be in. "It was going fine, well until now" Akaashi said putting his head in his hands. "Wait dont do that, look up at the sky" Atsumu said as he pointed to the sky. Akaashi looked up questionably. Thats when he saw the many stars that glimmered endlessly around the void like sky. He looked over at Atsumu with a shocked face. "Why do yer look so surprised, have you never seen so many stars before?" Atsumu giggled as he leaned against the street light that was next to the bench, facing Akaashi. "Actually I havent" Akaashi looked back up at the sky, mesmerized. "Oh, well yer have seen it now" Atsumu smiled and looked back up. "Atsumu right?" Akaashi asked still gazing at the infinite stars. "Yeah, Miya Atsumu"  
"Okay well I'm Akaashi Keiji" 

They both sat there talking about random things to distract themselves from the current situation. They had to try not to laugh because of the nearby 'people' wandering the forest. It wasnt the safest thing to do and Sakusa would kill him if he found out but Akaashi promised not to tell anyone. It was their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💜
> 
> DontshipAkaashiandAtsumuDontshipAkaashiandAtsumuDontshipAkaashiandAtsumu (I'm tryna reiterate that to myself 😣😖)


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Atsumu have to train Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo.

The sun hovered over the horizon. It shone its morning glory light over the small, worn building. The birds chirped merrily completely oblivious to what was happening to the world around them. Atsumu sat tiredly at the desk as he stared out the window at the small birds that pecked at the little garden they had outside the window. Thanks to Atsumu's knowledge on gardening, they grew most of their food. 

It was running out.

The reality was that they cant grow food up here forever, they had to conserve water, they barely had time to put into gardening. The growth of their carrots, potatoes, lettuce and all the other vegetables were scarce. Atsumu wondered what they were going to do. He thought that they would just spend all day caring for these crops from now on although the time they are able to spend outside was limited and risky. Luckily for him Sakusa had another plan although it was one hundred percent more risky. 

"Good morning to yer too Omi" Atsumus loud voice was the first thing that rang through Sakusas head as he sat up rubbing his eyes. The sunlight was directly shining on him. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Shut up" He was still processing if what happened yesterday was a dream or not, 'are four people really in the ward?'

"Mean" Atsumu whined with a pout. "Sorry, I'm just comprehending yesterdays events" He said with a yawn getting up and folding his blanket and fixing his ruffled bed spread. He looked over at Atsumus mattress and saw it just as messy as it was when he awoke earlier that morning. It was the usual now, Sakusa would wake up, fix his bed as well as fix Atsumus own. Sakusa understood that Atsumu would be really tired waking up at two in the morning so he really didnt mind doing this. "Omi, when your finished in the bathroom meet me in the dinning room" Atsumu then hopped of his chair and left the room after retrieving the key to the ward which was stationed on Sakusas bedside table. 

Atsumu slowly unlocked the door and entered the room. They were all awake. "G'morning!" Again, Atsumus loud voice rang throughout the room. "Hey, morning" Bokuto, climbed of the bed and stretched. "Damn, I was really hoping it was a bad dream." Kenma said as he looked at his phone which had no charge. "Why are you so energetic" Kuroo asked as he kicked off his blankets and stood. "Ermm, I have just grown acusstom to this 'new' world" Atsumu replied as he removed the lock from the door. "I guess we wont be needing this, I trust you all, if you leave then you most likely might not make it out alive." 

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, we wont leave" Kenma said coldly as Kuroo shot Atsumu an apologetic look. Atsumu smiled and started again, "Okay well yer all should get ready, Ill show you where the bathroom is" Atsumu pointed to a door down the hallway. "Okay then, I'll go first then" Akaashi said as he walked past Atsumu. They shot each other a smile as he walked past Atsumu quickly. The only person who picked up on it was Bokuto, he didnt think much of it. 

"So, what exactly do you all eat around here?" Kenma asked as he scanned the empty kitchen. The kitchen was not as small as the office. It had a big enough table with six chairs which was perfect. It had a stove, a fridge, an oven and some cupboards. Sakusa was already in the kitchen with Atsumu. "Well, we always make carrot soup?" Atsumu said with a questionable voice. "Well yes we do make carrot soup because, we grow carrots really good." Sakusa said with a proud voice. "Oh okay well I'm down to try some of that carrot soup" Bokuto said with a grin, the first smile that was genuine in a while. "Ill taste it too I guess" Akaashi said.   
"Then again I have no choice" Kenma grunted. "We all have to eat it" Sakusa said taking out bowls as Atsumu scooped the orange, thick liquid and placed it into each bowl. "It tastes really good I swear" Atsumu said as he placed the bowls in front of each of the boys. 

Kenma took his spoon and hesitantly put a mouthful of the orange substance in his mouth. He instantly spit it into his napkin that was thankfully right next to his bowl. "No no no no no" He recited putting his spoon down. "You have no choice, do you prefer to starve?" Kuroo asked as he drank some out of his spoon happily. "Yeah it dosent even taste that bad" Bokuto said. "Who knew Atsumu could actually cook" Akaashi stated looking up at Atsumu. "Why thank you" Atsumu smiled as he drank some of his coffee. 

After they ate, they all went into Sakusas office, the 'safe place'. Sakusa said he had something to tell them. They all sat, Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto on the couches as Atsumu sat infront of Sakusa on the ground and Sakusa on his usual chair. "I feel like I knew yer all for a long time although I literally just met yer yesterday" Atsumu stated as he flipped through some papers. "Thats true, I think you all can keep us safe" Bokuto said with a smile. "Well we will try" Sakusa replied. "More importantly, our food supply is running out so we need to find a source of food. Thats not the only thing though. I'm not too sure about this idea." Sakusa then went silent. "Omi, continue" Atsumu said looking up at Sakusa questionably. The room was silent. "The building is way too old and the 'people' are breaking in way too easily, surprisingly no one got in last night. So I was thinking" Atsumu suddenly blurted out, "We need to find a new location." 

"Yes, exactly" Sakusa stated as he returned Atsumu's gaze for a split second. "But where? Isn't this the only place?" Kuroo asked looking out the window into the endless forest. "Well not exactly, this is the only place up on this hill but down there it has many different choices" Sakusa said pointing out the window towards the slope of the hill. It lead to the village. "Why dont we go the other way? Our car is right there waiting for us." Akaashi asked. "Its aint that simple Kaashi, you see, down there has become packed with infected people, I checked this morning, it has endless and worst of all, the wire is barely standing over there" Atsumu said propping his cheek against his hand. "You what? You checked? Without me?" Sakusa asked stunned as if Atsumu broke a massive rule. "Yeah but dont worry, I just looked from the top, they didnt see me dont worry" Atsumu reiterated to Sakusa nervously. "Dont do that again, I dont know what I'd do without you here next to me" Sakusa murmered the last part so no one heard. "Whatcha say Omi?" 

"I said dont be so reckless" He said. lies.   
"I wont, I wont, I just had to know" Atsumu said.

"Are you serious though? The village?" Atsumu asked as if he was now comprehending what Sakusa said a few minutes ago. "Yes the village" 

Atsumus mind was on Osamu. He had hope that he can bring his brother with him to stay with him and Sakusa. After all this waiting to go to the village it was finally happening. He couldnt wait to see Osamu again, he felt as though it has been ages. 

"When will we leave?" Kenma asked bursting Atsumu out of his train of thought on Osamu. "It cant be today, tomorrow we have to prepare weapons." Sakusa said glancing at Kenma. Atsumu felt a bit annoyed that they couldnt go today but he knew that Sakusa was right and they did have to prepare with the weapons. "Oh right, you guys also need to know how to stab because more than likely one of 'them' may pounce on you so you must know what to do. Atsumu and I wont be by your sides twenty four seven." Sakusa informed. "To stab?" Akaashi asked breathlessly. "Yes Kaashi, to stab, but dont worry I'll show you the proper way" Atsumu said. 

Bokuto was starting to get pissed at Atsumu. He knew something happened between the two because they seem close now. How did they suddenly get so close? It happened overnight? He was starting to get annoyed by Atsumu saying 'Kaashi' Ever since Bokuto knew Akaashi he was the only want who had a nickname for him which is still 'Agaashi'. Sadly Akaashi and Bokuto havent talked since the little 'fight' but Bokuto was going to change that. He didnt want him to get closer to Atsumu. He thought that maybe he was being paranoid but he really didnt care anymore. 

"Okay so we will teach you the necessary skills you have to know today, I'll handle two and Atsumu will handle two" Sakusa said as he began opening one of the drawers in his desk. "M'kay, who wanna work with me" Atsumu asked standing up, putting his hands on his hips as if he was some sort of hero. "Me" Akaashi, obviously said. Bokuto glared at Atsumu although he didnt notice the eyes boring holes into his side as he approached Akaashi. "Me, I think we will work great together, Atsumu." Bokuto said as he walked over to Atsumu and Akaashi. "Okay then well goodluck Sakusa" Atsumu called out to Sakusa as he exited the room with Bokuto and Akaashi. He most definatley picked up on the tension and what was going on so he decided to help fix this little issue. They were now standing in the hallway. Atsumu lead them into a porch like area. The room had walls enclosing the area. The walls were made of wood but it had no ceiling. The walls had many scrapes on them that gave it an eerie vibe but it was obvious that the chips and scrapes were made from some sort of sharp weapon like a knife, but it seemed like big gashes, something a knife wasnt capable of? 

"M'goin to get suitable weapons so stay right here, I'll be back in a gify" Atsumu said as he sprinted out the room towards the back of the building.   
The room was filled with silence. 

"So, uh" Bokuto started. "I'm sorry about the other day, I really didnt believe that this was real" He continued, Akaashi was quite shocked since he didnt think that Bokuto was even going to break the silence. "Ah, Bokuto-san its okay, I've just been trying to comprehend this entire situation so I havent really talked to anyone," Akaashi started. Bokuto waited for him to continue patiently. "Well expect for Atsumu, we talked the first night since I couldnt sleep, thats why we are close now" Akaashi continued. "Oh thats nice" That was all that left Bokutos mouth. He left bad since Akaashi would always come to him to complain or even rant about school since they were in different classes. He knew that not all the time Akaashi would come to him but that didnt stop the jealousy from rising but he tried to pack it away at the back of his mind.   
"I'm just glad I can talk to you again Agaashi, I missed you" With that Bokuto walked up to Akaashi and tightly hugged him. "Bokuto-san, its not like you couldnt have talked to me but I missed you too" Akaashi slowly returned the hug. 

"Hey so I only found these but I think it will work- Wow there, what did I just walk into" Atsumu paused at the door frame looking into the room at Akaashi and Bokuto hugging. "Oh sorry" Akaashi pushed away Bokuto trying to hide his faint blush by turning to the side. "It was just a hug" 

"Ah, okay well anyway, as I was saying, I got these two knives that you all can use" Atsumu held up two large, sharp looking knives. They seemed as though they could slice through anything. In his other hand he held a piece of wood that was sculpted into a handle shape and sharpened, it looked like a spear. "This baby over here is what i always use to kill those infected people."   
"Oh, that looks scary" Akaashi said as he took one of the knives. The other one going to Bokuto. "Well dont worry cause, yer gonna use the knife, its not that hard to use" He reiterated to Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Okay just stand over here, by this line" Atsumu took the spear and marked a line on the floor. 'Yeah dont tell Sakusa I did that" 

"Just aim the knife and with alot of force, pounce forward." Atsumu demonstrated the action firstly. Bokuto tried first and nailed it. "That was perfect Bokuto, now Akaashi try to do that" 

Akaashi tried but it barely did any damage to the wall. "Ermm, Bokuto, hold his arm so you can help with the force" Atsumu tried to think of a solution but that was all he could think of at the moment. Bokuto did as he was told, he took behind Akaashi and held his arm. Akaashi flinched but tried to focus. It didnt work. All he could think about was Bokutos firm body pressed against his back. He could smell the scent of the same body wash they all used like two hours ago. He hated himself for not being able to focus. "Agaashi?" Bokuto called for the second time finally getting Akaashi out of his mind. "A-ah right sorry Bokuto-san" Atsumu mentally facepalmed himself. 

They finally succeeded after a few tries. "M'kay now, practice makes perfect. Just practice." Atsumu, AKaashi and Bokuto practiced for the rest of the time.

"Oh my heavens, hold it like this" For the millionth time Sakusa was correcting the way Kenma was holding the knife. Just like Bokuto, Kuroo got it the first time.   
"Yeah well it isnt my fault that I didnt plan to fight zombies, I thought a video game stays as a video game" Kenma argued as Sakusa stood behind him holding his hand to try to perfect the holding position.   
"Can you not stand so close to me?" Kenma asked coldly almost kicking Sakusa. "What the hell, I'm trying to help you right now" Sakusa answered back coldly as Kuroo stood in a corner. "Guys? Maybe I should try to help Kenma" Kuroo said as he rested down his knife and walked over to Kenma. \  
"Ohmygosh another idiot coming to help me" Kenma rolled his eyes as Sakusa walked away and Kuroo took over. "Yeah well you clearly need it."

After a few tiresome hours for both the four boys and Sakusa and Atsumu, the sun began to set. Once again, they had to wait for them to all get their time to use the bathroom. Luckily for Sakusa and Atsumu they had their own. It was finally dinner time.

"Guys, are yer done?" Atsumu called on the other side of the ward door. "Yeah we're done" Kuroo answered back as he opened the door. "Oh m'kay well Sakusa has finished made the dinner c'mon" Atsumu began walking back to the kitchen. 

They all sat around the table. "What are we eating this time?" Kenma asked. "Well I made noodles and salad" Sakusa put the food on the plates as Atsumu shared it out. "I feel like a mom" Atsumu said filling some cups with orange juice. Sakusa almost choked on his water as he heard what Atsumu said. "A mom? Who is the dad?" He asked wiping his chin with his sleeve. "You obviously Omi, who else" Atsumu said cockily. "Yeah okay whatever" Sakusa answered back trying to move on from that conversation.   
"Okay eat up guys" Astumu said as he sat next to Sakusa. 

After they all ate, they went into their individual rooms. Atsumu decided to not lock the door since he trusted them all. 

Atsumu sat on his mattress. The loneliness was building up. He didnt like to be by himself alone in the room. Sakusa was currently in his office finishing of some of the antidote work. He was also keeping an eye out for any 'imposters.' Atsumu couldnt sleep if he knew that Sakusa wasnt there in the room with him.   
So he decided to go ask for him. 

Sakusa tapped his pen against his table eyeing the clock. It was already twelve o clock. He hoped that Atsumu was sleeping since he had to take over in two hours. He decided to check on him in about fifteen minutes.  
Only two minutes past when he heard his door creek open. He held his injection tightly standing up ready to pounce at whoever or whatever entered.   
But to his surprise he saw Atsumu. He was wearing his long sleeved pajama shirt and his grey sweatpants. 

"Atsumu?" Sakusa was so confused as he knew Atsumu was supposed to be asleep and also why was he here at this moment? Did he forget something?   
"Omi-omi, I cant sleep if you arent in the room" Atsumu complained with a pout. "What why?" Sakusa was still confused.   
"Because I just cant, I'm paranoid and I'm lonely without you being there" He continued complaining. "Okay okay you dont have to make it sound so" Sakusa began. "So what?" Atsumu questioned.  
"Nothing" Sakusa didnt continue what he was about to say. He is happy he didnt. 

"Okay well make your self comfortable then" Sakusa gestured for Atsumu to sit down on the couch but Atsumu sat on the floor in front of Sakusa. A few minutes past and Atsumu just stared at Sakusa write on his papers.   
"So are you just going to look at me?" Sakusa asked putting his papers on his desk turning to look at Atsumu.   
"Dont yer think its quite ironic how we met? Like one random day I had this mad wack headache and came here for a check up, then a zombie person broke into the building and we fought it together" Atsumu randomly said. Sakusa let out a small laugh as he places his elbows on his knees so he can face Atsumu properly. "Yeah I guess it is pretty ironic."   
"Are you happy you met me?" Atsumu asked. The question surprised Sakusa and Atsumu himself, he didnt know where it came from. 

Sakusa began. "Yeah I am, if you werent here I wouldnt have any motivation to do anything and I would have probably already been dead" Sakusa said diverting his gaze to the clock. Anywhere besides Atsumu. The sparkle in Atsumus eyes was quite visible when Sakusa said that. "Wait Omi-omi really?" Atsumu asked.   
"Yes now shut up before I take it back" Sakusa said with a calm voice. 

They talked for way longer than they expected to. They talked about when they met, how dramatic Atsumu was, they talked about how the training went. Sakusa complained about how stubborn Kenma was. Atsumu talked about how shy Akaashi got when he told Bokuto to help him. It was now two in the morning, Atsumu's turn. 

"Oh, Omi-omi, you should sleep now, its my turn to guard." Atsumu said looking at Sakusa. "Oh, I'm not tired" Sakusa stated.   
"But you should still sleep, we have a big day tomorrow, we have to go to the village"   
"You didnt sleep, I dont see why I need to either" Sakusa argued. He wanted to stay up with Atsumu and help him keep an eye out. If Atsumu wasnt going to get any sleep well then neither was him.   
"Why are you so stubborn" Atsumu jokingly rolled his eyes. "Fine well we will both keep an eye out I guess?"   
"Yes we will" Sakusa said confidently. 

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Atsumu asked Sakusa, he was a bit nervous since he hasnt seen the village in a week and he knows that it will be destroyed. He truly hopes that Osamu, his twin, will be just fine. "Are you still worrying over Osamu?" Sakusa asked as he took off the light and turned on his light. He had to preserve the electricity still. It was eerie but they knew they were right next to each other so it was okay. "Maybe a little" Atsumu confessed.   
"Dont worry about it I told you he will be fine"   
"Yes I know, he will" Atsumu replied.   
"We will just go get the food from the grocery, get your brother and come right back."

That morning they talked and kept an eye out together. 

The sun rose one again. The start of a new day. Sakusa and Atsumu fell asleep at around six o clock in the morning. They arent to blame since they both got no sleep that night. It was risky but thankfully no 'intruders' made an enterence. They were lucky. 

The atmosphere was uncanny this particular morning. The day seemed dull. No birds were around and everything just seemed dead. 

Sakusa woke up first. He was on the couch. Atsumu was right below him on the floor. The first thing he noticed was the atmosphere. It was heavy. The weight of the air seemed weird. He knew exactly what was happening.   
"Atsumu wake up" He gentlely shook Atsumus shoulder to awake him. "What-" He awoke but froze when he inhaled. The scent around the building was putrid and he too noticed that the air was quite heavy. "Oh, this isnt good" 

The bodies on the second floor were decaying. The fumes were filling the house which made it dangerous for any of them to stay there. 

Sakusa frantically grabbed his bag and began pelting his injections, papers, medicine and anything of use inside it,

"We have to leave, and we have to leave now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 🤍
> 
> Yes two chapters in a row~


	6. Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu needs Osamu.

Atsumu sprinted to grab his bag. He packed his phone, his charger, flashlights, batteries and everything else that Sakusa's bag couldnt hold. Atsumu also packed some more plastic bags inside his bag since he thought he thought it would come in useful.   
"Okay I'm going to wake them up, you go to the kitchen and pack all the knives and also dont forget your spear" Sakusa said frantically as he rushed out the room towards the ward.   
Atsumu did as he was told, he went into the kitchen and held the knives and the spear, his bag was on his back. 

"Wake up! Quickly" Sakusa shouted as he hastily opened the door. "What?" Kuroo said rubbing his eyes. "Whats that smell" Kenma asked as he sat up, nose scrunched.   
"Its the dead bodies, we have to leave" Sakusa quickly explained. "What?" Bokuto asked still trying to wake up properly. "The bodies from the second floor! They are decomposing we have to leave now, the fumes can infect us hurry" Sakusa continued, "Pack your stuff quickly, five minutes" 

They all looked at each other confusedly but obeyed what Sakusa told them. They packed their phones although they were dead, tissue and whatever other things they had. They luckily had their bags from their road trip so they used it. After five minutes of packing, they exited the ward and met Sakusa and Atsumu who both had on masks. Sakusa was already equipped with his black gloves. "Okay, are you all ready?" Sakusa asked holding onto his brief case. 

"Yes, yes we are" Kuroo answered as Atsumu threw him some masks which he gave to Bokuto, Kenma and Akaashi. "Put those on, we are going to the village now so take these knives" Atsumu said as he handed each one of them a knife. Bokuto took it hesitantly. They were still processing that they were about to fight zombie like people. Life or Death.

"Okay come on, the main key is to be really quiet" Sakusa instructed as he walked out of the house, the rest following. "Where will we go when we go to the village?" Akaashi asked.

"Well, we can go to my house" Atsumu suggested. "Well I dont think that is a good idea, I was thinking the local school" Sakusa said as they began walking down the hill. Sakusa was holding his usual big injection. He wore black skinny jeans that both had a slit on each knee. It was the same pants he wore when he met Atsumu on that terrible day. He also wore a black shirt and his doctors coat. In the pockets of the coat it had different injections. In his other hand he held his brief case with all the medicine. 

Atsumu had on a white shirt, he also had on his black, plaid school jacket. On the day he met Sakusa he was wearing his school uniform. He also wore his school pants since it was the most sturdy pants he had at the moment. He packed his sweatpants though. He held his spear in one hand. Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma wore their same clothes that they wore from their road trip. 

"Oh that sounds safer since a school is way bigger" Atsumu said agreeing with Sakusa. "Yeah but, dont we need to go to the grocery first?" Kenma asked.   
"Yes, we will go there first then we will go to the school" Sakusa said.

Atsumu knew that he must go look for Osamu. But he didnt say anything because he knew that Sakusa would tell him to not go alone but he didnt want to put any of their lives in danger unnecessarily. 

They all continued walking down the hill making little noise as possible. None of the infected people were spotted, thankfully. They walked all the way to the wire that separted them from the village. It had some of the 'people' walking nearby but they tried to wear dark enough colours so they can try to go unnoticed. It was working for now. Sakusa found out that the sense of colour in the person is weak so they cant really notice the differance between one of 'them' and a human. Atsumus stomach was doing flips as they were about to enter. The houses seemed ruined, windows were broken, doors were left open. All he thought about was Osamu. He could reconize the way towards his house. He wanted to sprint down the pathway, collect Osamu and return but he decided not to, yet. 

"Okay, same rules, stay quiet" Sakusa whispered as he slowly opened the wired door. It obviously had no lock, just a latch. It took some muscle but it still opened thankfully. 

Sakusa entered carefully first as the rest followed.

Akaashi felt as though he was about to throw up. He felt so upset with fright. He could see 'people' walking not too far away. He felt dizzy as he stared at one of the persons who were walking about a few meters away. "Hey, stop looking at it" He heard Bokuto whisper. Bokuto was next to him and he realised what was going on. "O-oh right" Akaashi gulped and looked away. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his. Akaashi looked over to Bokuto. Bokuto was holding his hand. That made him more dizzy but it also made him calm down. "Maybe this will help, now come on" Bokuto said with a low voice as he followed Sakusa. Akaashi took a deep breath and followed Bokuto still holding his hand. 

They were now in the village. It was very dull and eerie. Sadly, not all the infected persons would walk right past. One of them noticed them. It started walking up to Sakusa. Thankfully they werent quick runners. By the time it approached Sakusa, he impaled it with his injections. It was simple since he had done it so many times before. "I know where the closest grocery is, its over there" Atsumu pointed towards a mini-mart. 'Piet's Mini-mart'. The building was painted a dull yellow. Strips of paint were falling off and the glass was shattered.   
"Thats perfect, I see a pharmacy right across the road from the store" Sakusa ponited out. "I'll go there since I know what medicine we might need, whilst I'm there all of you get all the food and necessities. When I'm back we will go to the school which isnt too far away from there" Sakusa said as he started walking towards the store. 

A little yelp was heard. A 'person' pounced at Kenma. It seemed as though it came from no where but it actually came from behind a building. Luckily Kuroo saw it in time and stabbed it before it touched Kenma. "T-thanks" Kenma stuttered out as he continued walking slowly. "No problem, try to keep an eye out next time" Kuroo said. Kenma couldnt be annoyed because he was right, if Kuroo wasnt there then he dosent want to imagine what would have happened. After Sakusa and the rest checked to see if Kenma and Kuroo were fine they continued. The 'zombie' had greyish silver coloured hair which reminded Atsumu of Osamu once again, it made him more impatient.

They finally arrived at the store. "Omi-omi, be careful" Atsumu said as Sakusa was about to cross the road to head over to the pharmacy. "Thanks, you too Atsumu, I'll be right back" He crossed the road quickly and entered the pharmacy. 

"Okay, get all the things yer think will be needed." Atsumu said as they entered the grocery. Everything was thrown around. Food was on the floor, some were open and it smelt horrid. On the other hand, it had a large stock of good food. Akaashi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma began throwing random things into their bags. Atsumu stood there thinking if to go find Osamu now or wait. 

"Hey guys do you think we will need this?" Akaashi called over to the rest of them. From where Atsumu was standing he couldnt see what he was talking about. He thought this may be his chance. Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma walked over to see what Akaashi was talking about. They thought obviously Atsumu would follow so they didnt bother to check. 

Atsumu glanced over to them and saw that they were all two isles away looking at a product. This was his chance to run over to his house, check if Osamu is somehow there and return. He grabbed his bag and sprinted out the building and ran down the pavement. He used a back ally to avoid any infected persons. The nervousness built up in his gut as he was closer to his house. He finally arrived at his house. His brows instantly inclined as he saw the state of it. He didnt want to get emotional as he thought of Osamu, his parents. The windows were broken, the gate was broken. 

Atsumu climbed over the bent gate. He approached the front door and just stared at the dirty mat which wrote 'Sweet Home.' He remembered when him and Osamu would arrive at home really late and kick off their shoes at this very spot. Their mom would then shout at them for coming home late. He shook off the thoughts that flooded into his mind and tried to open the door. It was locked..? So he climbed through the window. 

Sakusa finally finished from the pharmacy and was crossing the road. He had a bad feeling about something but he didnt know why and what it was about. He walked into the grocery. "Atsumu?" Bokuto called from the back of the grocery. He was met by the sound of Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto calling Atsumus name. "What's going on here?" Sakusa asked as he was very confused. "Ah, well you see, we were looking at these foods and deciding which ones to buy as you said and" Akaashi said but his voice got quieter as he approached the end of the sentence. "And what? Continue" Sakusa said getting annoyed. "Atsumu left the store and we dont know where he went" Akaashi finished with his head low.

Sakusa paused. He looked at them all, "What? Where is Atsumu?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper. "We dont know, he just left" Bokuto said. 

"What do you mean you dont know where he went?! You were all in here when I left, you all three didnt see a grown person leaving the store?!" Sakusa shouted as he was impatient to know if Atsumu was safe and where he was. "We are sorry, we really didnt know when he left" Kuroo said. 

Sakusa ran a hand through his hair as he put down his bag. "Whatever, stay here, none of you leave" Sakusa said as he held his injection in one hand tightly. "I know exactly where he is" With that Sakusa left the grocery closing the door behind him.

Atsumu entered the house. It was quiet. He was forced to put on his mask since it was so dusty. He saw picture frames, his belongings, his clothes, but he decided not to be distracted. "Samu?" He called out but got no response. He didnt know if to feel scared or relieved. 'Was he recuited or did something else happen to him?' He thought.

He stood there for a while thinking. He then walked into his and Osamus bedroom. It looked the same, someone had closed the door and locked it so it perfectly fine. He knew where the spare key for the room was, behind a picture frame. So he opened the door and entered. Whilst he was standing in the door frame, he heard the tiniest noise, it sounded like a footstep, before he could react to it, an infected person grabbed him from behind. To his dismay, his spear slipped from his hand. "What the hell!" Atsumu shouted as he tried to kick and punch. He finally got loose from the persons grip. He stumbled into the room as he reached for the little pocket knife from his pocket. The spear rolled out of the room. He held the knife tightly and looked up. 

He froze. 

"Samu..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 🖤


	7. The Silver Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa, Atsumu and the other six..?

"Samu..?" Atsumu stared at the infected person who was slowly approaching him. It had the features of his twin. The pale skin, silver hair, he just knew it was Osamu. The veins werent that obvious yet. Osamu was approaching Atsumu quickly. Atsumu would never hurt Osamu so he just stood there. He was comprehending, was it his fault that he didnt come back for Osamu? Now Osamu is infected, what does he do now?

Osamu pounced at him breaking him out of his thoughts. All he couldve done was use his arm to hold Osamu back. "Samu! Its me, Tsumu! Please just listen" He tried to get Osamus attention but it wasnt working. For he split second he thought that Osamu looked at him with a glimmer in his eyes as if he remembered but he thought too soon because Osamu continued to try to bite him. "Samu-" Everything stopped. Osamu was pulled away from him. 

"Did you get bitten?!" He heard the worried voice of Sakusa ring through his mind. Sakusa was holding Osamu so that he wont move. The injection was at his neck. "Omi! Dont kill 'im!" Atsumu shouted. "I will if he tries to do anything else" Sakusa said annoyed because Osamu was obviously not gonna remember him. He was already infected, or so he thought.

"Please dont, Sakusa" Atsumu said seriously. That hit Sakusa to the gut, he called him Sakusa, for some reason that hurt although it had no reason to. He wont kill Osamu, that will completely ruin Atsumu. "I wont kill him then" Sakusa pushed Osamu out the door carefully making sure not to be bitten. As soon as Osamu was out the door he closed it and locked it. 

Sakusa then quickly approached Atsumu and tightly hugged him. "Omi?" Atsumu asked confused as to why was he being hugged. "Shut up, why did you do that, why did you leave without telling me?" Sakusa asked with a strain in his voice as he clinged onto Atsumu. "M'sorry, I had to see if Osamu was still here, and well he was but he is infected." Atsumu said quietly. There was scraping on the door which was ear piercing but that didnt matter at the moment. "Dont do it again, always tell me when you are going somewhere" Sakusa said as Atsumu finally returned the hug. "But why?" Atsumu asked. "Is that even a question? Also dont call me Sakusa again" He didnt know exactly what to say for the question Atsumu asked 'Why?' Because he didnt know himself. Atsumu laughed a little, "Fine, sorry Omi-omi" 

They exited the room, Atsumu behind Sakusa as Osamu was still there. "He isnt fully infected yet, I think we can try the medicine." Sakusa said as he held Osamu's arms. "Tie your rag around his mouth, so he dosent bite us." Sakusa said as Atsumu followed his instructions. He tied it but not too tightly as he still pitied his brother. "M'sorry Samu" Atsumu whispered as he was tying the rag. Sakusa looked at Atsumu sympathetically. "Its not your fault, if that is what you were thinking" He said to Atsumu. 

"Is it not?" Atsumu asked as they both walked out of the building, Sakusa holding Osamus arms, Atsumu holding his spear and Sakusas injection. "No its not, it couldnt be helped." Atsumu just looked at Osamu as Osamu looked back at him with a glimmer in his eyes. He had hope.

"Okay" Atsumu whispered out. "I think we can try to heal him, dont worry" Sakusa said, making their way back to the grocery. Another 'zombie' approached them from behind but Atsumu impaled it with his spear easily. "Phew, that was kinda close" Atsumu said as they entered the grocery. They were met by the worried faces of Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto. "Are you okay?" Kuroo asked as he walked over to inspect Atsumu. "Yes, yes m'fine" Astumu ensured. 

"Okay good" Akaashi said.   
"Who the hell is that?" Kenma asked looking at Osamu. Osamu was not acting as crazy as a normal infected person since it seems as though he was infected not too long ago. "Thats Osamu, my brother." Atsumu informed as their worried expressions changed to shocked faces. "So whyd you bring him here? You wanna kill him in a grocery store?" Kenma asked coldly. "No what the fu-" Atsumu started. 

"We are going to try to save him" Sakusa said as he made Atsumu hold onto Osamu now. Sakusa then opened his brief case quickly and pulled out a bottle. It was the only 'antidote' that he made so far. It was a mixture of medicines, herbs and chemicals. It was a little bit but he hoped it would be enough. 

"Are you gonna give it ta him here? Or do we wait till we reach the school?" Atsumu asked still holidng onto Osamus arms.   
"We should give it to him here because if we wait any longer it might be too late" Sakusa said as he opened the bottle.   
"Oh okay well hurry omi" Atsumu said impatiently.   
Sakusa took off the rag and held Osamus jaw tightly. Atsumu had to try to hold his both hands whilst Kuroo held his neck in an angle for him to drink the medicine. It was chaos. But in the end it worked and all the 'antidote' was in Osamus system now. 

"Okay now we will head to the school, hopefully the symptoms should stop getting worse now and he will heal." Sakusa said as he packed back the bottle in his brief case and zipped it up and stood up. "Lets go, its gonna be dark soon" 

They all began walking out of the grocery, Osamu was not trying to really bite anyone which was a good sign. Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto had the food stock in their backpacks safely. 

"Lets take tis short cut" Atsumu said walking towards an ally way, the same one that lead to his house. "You sure? Or do you just want to go see your house again?" Sakusa asked.   
"Nah m'sure dont worry omi, the school is very close to my house" Atsumu said. Osamu began coughing. "Samu?" Atsumus neck did a complete 90 degree turn to look at Osamu.

"Get dis stupid rag out my mouth" Osamus voice was raspy and grainy but it was still understandable. He sounded exactly like what one of the infected people would sound like if they were to talk instead of making those weird growling noises. "Samu!" Atsumu wanted to hug Osamu but Sakusa stopped him. Osamu continued coughing but his instict was to pounce at Atsumu. Atsumu had to hold him back. Sakusa helped. "M'sorry, I cant" Osamu started. "Its okay, I know" Atsumu reiterated. 

Atsumu didnt feel this happy in a while. He wasnt sure if this was going to work but thankfully it did. Thankfully they found Osamu on time. "Kaashi can you pass me some water" Atsumu asked. "Oh sure" Akaashi gave Atsumu a water bottle in which he gave to Osamu. He helped Osamu drink it. After that, they finally made it to the school after killing like two infected persons who found their way to them. 

"Okay, we will stay here for the time being until we find a better plan." Sakusa said. The building still stood tall. 'Birch Wood High School' was written on the front of the building. They opened the gates slowly and entered the compound. Some cars were still there but they werent in good shape. 

They entered the dusty building. The inside was quite dark and gloomy. It seemed as though no one had been in there in ages. Atsumu saw his and Osamus classroom. Osamu turned a little to see the classroom too. He was weak though so every little move he made hurt. Atsumu noticed so he tried his best to hold him up. 

"I think the safest place for us to go would be the auditorium." Sakusa suggested. 

"Hey samu, how do you feel? Can you talk yet?" Atsumu nagged at his brother who had his arm around Atsumus shoulder keeping his balance. "Yes m'fine tsumu, I have alot of questions to ask when I feel better though" Osamu said. "Ah, m'kay, once your okay" Atsumu smiled at his brother. He couldnt have wished for anything else besides his brother getting better. 

"Is this the auditorium?" Sakusa pointed to these two large, tall iron doors. They were painted green. Some of the paint was chipping of though. "Yup it is, lets go, I need samu to rest" Atsumu said walking towards the doors. 

"Wait" Sakusa pulled Atsumu back by his sleeve causing Osamu to tumble back too. "What?" Atsumu asked. "I think someone is in there" Sakusa then leaned his ear against the door as quiet as posssible. He heard shuffling. As if someone were in there, packing away their things. 

"Omi, the ac is on in there" Atsumu pointed towards a big generator that was making the smallest humming sound that indicated that it was currently in use. 

"Someone is definately in there" Sakusa said as he grabbed his injection tightly in his hand. Atsumu held his spear in one of his hands, the other one around Osamu. "You all have your knives ready in case its infected people, although I dont think it is" Sakusa said as he tried to open the door. It was locked. 

"Okay, that says everything right there, someones in there" 

"Just push it really hard and it should open, when we used to go to assembly, sometimes the doors would be locked if we arrived late so we just pushed it really hard and it opened" Atsumu informed.  
Sakusa did as he was told and it opened thankfully. 

The room was quite big. It had many chairs that were rearranged in the form of beds. Some of the other chairs seemed scattered around. It also had a big stage that had red curtains. The curtains were pulled though so they couldnt see the stage part. It had large windows that were covered with blinds so the evening sun didnt come in. It was quite obvious that someone was in here, somewhere. The room was also quite cold due to the air conditioner being on 16 degrees. 

"Hello?" Bokuto called out. Akaashi nudged him as if to tell him to be quiet. 

"Anyone in here? We arent infected you can come out" Sakusa said following Bokutos lead. 

From behind the curtains, a really tall boy and a really short boy peeked through. 

"Yaku-san! They arent infected, why the hell did you make me move all our food man?" The taller boy said as he looked over at the shorter boy. "Yeah well how was I supposed to know?!" The shorter boy who they assumed was 'Yaku-san' said. 

The taller boy had silver hair and his skin was incredibly smooth, he looked like a model. The shorter boy had orangish, peach hair. He looked as though he went to this school since he looked young. 

Sakusa and Atsumu reconized the taller boy though. "Wait, your that silver haired boy that visited my office the other day" Sakusa said staring at the taller boy. He stood there for a few seconds until something seemed to light up in his eyes. "Oh I remember! Sakusa right?" He said ecstatically. "How do you remember" Sakusa asked. His lips curved into his smile since he knew that he actually survived. 

"How could I forget" The boy laughed as he jumped down from the stage. 

"I'm Lev,"

"Lev Haiba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 💛
> 
> Also if you enjoy it, leave kudos or even a comment :) thanks hehe it keeps me motivated


	8. Lev and Yaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all meet Lev and Yaku.

"And that little person over there is Yaku" Lev said with a bright smile, pointing to Yaku who was still standing behind the velvet curtains.   
"Hi" That was all that Yaku said. "Oh and I'm not that short" Yaku finally walked out from behind the curtains and stood next to Lev.   
"Nah he is really short" Lev put his arm on Yaku as if to use him as an arm rest. "Hey! I may be small but I can be violent" Yaku shouted as he took Levs hand and violently threw it off him. "Ow, well he isnt lying when he says he is violent, if he werent here I would have been dead by now" Lev said as he smiled at Yaku. 

"Lev, how do you know them?" Yaku asked eyeing Sakusa and the rest sceptically.   
"Oh, remember that time I left to go to the doctors because I got that gash from when we fell?" Yaku nodded and Lev continued. "Well they both were the doctors" Lev pointed at Sakusa and Atsumu. 

"Oh but then you told me you left in the middle of the night" Yaku said as he looked up at Lev. "Yeah well I couldnt leave you here, they wanted me to stay" Lev scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the floor awkwardly. "Oh" The pinkish tint that was rapidly spreading across Yakus face was noticeable. 

Sakusa coughed awkwardly as he tried to break the silence. "So how did you all survive all this time?" 

"Uh well we got food from the grocery, well I told Lev to put all the food back there" He pointed to the curtains. "I wasnt sure if you all were gonna be zombies or not" He said. 

Sakusa was confused as to why they hid the food but he decided not to question any further. "So are you healed completely yet?" Sakusa looked at Lev expectantly.   
"Yup! Look" Lev rolled up his jeans to show the gash that had a scab on it. "Well it isnt completely healed but it feels fine unless I hit it somewhere" Lev stated as he fixed back his pants. "Oh okay thats good, I'll give you the proper ointment" Sakusa reached into his brief case and pulled out a tube of a cream sort of substance. It was normal ointment for injuries that were in the midst of healing. "Oh thank you I'll put it in good use" Lev smiled and took the tube.

"Okay, okay! But what exactly is going on?" Yaku asked with a confused expression. "Like zombies, what? Is this a freaking movie or something?" Yaku approached the doors slowly that they forgot to close and closed it shut, locking it. 

"Oh, its some sort of disease, I know I'm the medical student here but, I really dont have a correct answer. By the looks of it I think it is a type of disease and well the symptoms are what you are seeing currently" Sakusa explained. 

Atsumu was not listening to the conversation. All he heard was, 'Lev and Yaku' Thats it. He was focused on laying Osamu down on the chairs. He lined them up to be in a bed form of shape. "Tsumu" Osamu said once he was laying down. "Yes samu?" Atsumu looked at Osamu worried expression since he thought something was wrong. 

"Get that look off yer face" Osamu groaned as he clutched his head. "Whats wrong, pain? Headache?" Atsumu nagged. "M'fine" Osamu reiterated.

"I have to ask the questions, remember?" He said to Atsumu. "Right, ask away I guess" Atsumu stared down at Osamu expectantly. 

"Why, didnt yer come back that day?" Osamu was talking about the day when Atsumu went to the doctors office. That was the exact day the spread occurred. 

"Well, thats where I met Omi-omi, and well the disease thing, spreaded by the time I was finished from in there, it was alot of chaos" Atsumu pointed over to Sakusa who was still talking to Lev and Yaku. 

"Oh, Omi-omi? Is that his name?" Osamu asked confusedly. "Ah well its Sakusa, Sakusa Kiyoomi" Atsumu felt as though he hadnt said that name in ages. It felt weird. But he just shook it off and focused back on Osamu. 

"Oh okay, Sakusa" Osamu whispered. "Wheres ma and dad?" Atsumu couldnt wait any longer to ask, although he didnt wanna burden Osamu to answer a serious question like this, he just had too. 

He was expecting Osamu to answer back with 'They were requited' but all Osamu did was look away from Atsumu. "Samu." 

"They are gone, infected and gone" That was all that Osamu said as he turned completely away from his brother. All the colour drained from Atsumus face. "What?" He asked.

"Yer heard me, there was nothing I could have done. Yer didnt come back for us" Osamu said. "Yeah well how was I supposed to? I listened to the doctor. And, it was impossibe, trust me we tried." Atsumu began to raise his voice as he talked to Osamu. Part of him knew that he was gonna blame himself for his parents and Osamu being infected. If he already didnt blame himself enough. 

"Did yer really try??" Osamu asked as if he was just trying to pull strings. "Yes! Yes I did" Atsumu shouted. This caused everyone in the room to turn towards the twins. 

"Why didnt yer save ma and dad?" Atsumu shouted. Osamu sat up to face Atsumu. "How was I supposed to?! I tried, I got infected. And failed." Osamu replied. 

"M'sure if I was there this wouldnt have happened" Atsumu glared at Osamu. He always thought that when he was older he would protect his parents with all costs. He thought Osamu would try his best too. 

"Well maybe that is why you should have come back!" Osamu blurted out. 

"Okay, okay be quiet. They will hear us and surround this room and then we wont be able to escape" Sakusa calmly said. 

"Omi" Atsumu said looking at Sakusa. "What is the problem over here?" Sakusa tried his best to sort out this issue quickly since they couldnt have any arguments at the moments. "My parents" Atsumu began.

"Well mine too, and maybe other peoples own in this room, so it isnt you alone. We will all get through this together." Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi, Kuroo and the two new boys were all sitting on the stage cross legged talking to eachother. 

"We have to focus on us, and us alone. We have to focus on surviving. And I will ensure all of you get out here alive and if you dont well I wont forgive you all." Sakusa said.

The twins seemed to calm down now. Their brows werent inclined anymore. They seemed okay now. Although Atsumu didnt want to believe what Osamu told him. Somewhere deep down he knew that reality is the worst.

"Also, its none of your faults, so dont blame yourselves. It couldnt be helped just like my father." Sakusa stated again.

"Thanks, Sakusa." Osamu spoke up. "Anytime, Osamu, I heard alot about you actually, he wanted to try to save you everyday" Sakusa said.

Atsumu shot Sakusa a glare. "Thats only because I thought you were requited for some reason" Atsumu started, "Wait, why the hell arent you requited?" 

"I missed the big bus. Where we live was full of the infected people, including ma and dad who were in the house. I was hiding in our room" Osamu said as Atsumu looked down. 

"Okay, okay nono, no more sad expressions, come over here" Sakusa grabbed Atsumus arm as he dragged him over to the stage where all the rest of boys were. Although right now, Atsumus heart was filled with sorrow, it still had place to be flustered. The tint across Atsumus cheeks was noticable. And Osamu noticed it. He smirked as he realsied what was going on. 

'Aw does big brother have a little crush?' He thought.

He followed them to the stage. They all sat down on the floor to join in the conversation. They also made dinner which was just a sandwich. Bread that was still thankfully good and butter. After a while of talking, they had to sleep, they needed rest.

In the morning, they woke up at sunrise. The sight was horrible. First of all, the little amount of white, fluffy clouds were hidden by grey, heavy clouds. It was as if they were just begging for permission to let the rain down onto the dull village. The merry birds that were normally there werent anywhere to be seen. I mean who would want to be out on a day like this? 

They were all awoken by the sound of Lev's voice. 

"Guys! Wake up, come on hurry" Lev clapped his hands to alert the rest of them. Sakusa sat up from the chair, bed creation they made the night before, frantically. "What happened? Did something happen?" He asked repeatedly. Atsumu and Osamu got up slowly, rubbing their eyes as they tried to adjust to the light in the room. 

"It seems as though a new crowd of 'them' arrived" Lev said as he pointed to the iron door that now had a bunch of furniture infront of it. 

"Why didnt you wake me up sooner?" Sakusa almost shouted as he sprinted up to peek through the window. 

"We just woke up to the sound of them, so we quickly pushed the furniture that was laying around infront the door" Yaku ecxplained. 

Sakusa saw that outside the door was flooded with numerous infected people. Allegedly, the wire that was keeping out the flood of zombies from over the hill finally couldnt stand it anymore. So it gave up and all of the people flooded to the village. Apparently, most of them realised that tasty humans were in this auditorium, to their dismay. 

"Omi? Whats happening?" Atsumu asked worridly. "The wire, it broke so all of them are here now" He explained quickly as he started to pack up his bags. 

"How will we leave?" Bokuto asked. "We are gonna have to climb through the window" Sakusa pointed to the window that was at the opposite side of the iron door. Sakusa thought of the quickest plan.

"Agh, all I can think of right now is to climb out and run, we have to run until we find a good place to stay" Sakusa explained quickly. 

"But this is a very isolated village where will we go?" Osamu asked. "Wait" Kuroo blurted out.

"What do you mean wait? We have no time to wait, sorry to burst your bubble" Yaku said annoyed. 

"Shut up, shut up, I know a place, but will need to get our car-" Kuroo continued but was interupted by the sound of static. The radio on the stage randomly began working. 

"Oh my god, everyone shut up, this radio didnt work in a while, its getting a bit of signal." Yaku said as they all approached the radio.

'We are encouraging everyone to stay indoors. Many of these infected people are roaming the following places, Gingham, Cedarwood clove, Cashmere' That was all that was spat out of the radio, the sentence was interupted with the sound of static but they all thankfully understood what it said. Gingham was the village that they were currently at. 

"The only place that I think we can go is, this hotel that I know, hopefully it is still in operation, or at least allowing people to enter." Kuroo suggested. 

"Okay well we got no better plan so lets go" Atsumu said as he put his bag over one shoulder. "Samu, yer feel better?" He looked at his brother who was putting on a jacket that Lev gave him. "Yeah m'good" 

"Yer sure?" Atsumu asked, making sure. "Yes, yes stop asking" Osamy groaned. "Fine"

Bokuto opened the window in one go. "Alright, I'll help you all go out" He said.

"Thanks Bokuto-san" Akaashi said as Bokuto held his hand to ensure he made it to the other side safely. He did the same for everyone else. Sakusa and Yaku made it through the window easily, unlike who Atsumu who completely missed the window sill and fell on the other side although Bokuto was holding his arm. 

"Atsumu are you okay?" Sakusa asked worriedly looking out the window. Atsumu groaned in pain as he held the part of his back that hit the floor. "M'fine omi" 

"Okay good, stop getting hurt, damn it" Sakusa then hopped over the window sill with ease. 

After they were all on the other side, weapon in hand, they ran. The adrenaline in Atsumus veins were pumping. He felt free? He didnt want to admit it though. It was such a shitty situation but he still felt that sort of joy as he felt the wind push back his hair, goosebumps dancing on his skin as the chilly morning wind hit him with force. He felt bad for feeling this sort of way but he couldnt help it. He looked to his side where he saw Sakusa. His black curly hair was flawless. Did he ever tell Sakusa how good he looked?  
His pale skin looked good in the dull morning sun. That was a promise for later, 'Tell Sakusa how good he looks' 

He looked back at Osamu, he was all healed, thank god. He smiled as he saw the little grin on Osamus face. He was enjoying it too huh? He turned back just to see Sakusa looking at him with a very confused expression. He just smiled at him and continued running.

"Take this short cut to get to the other side of the hill, it will give us a better chance of 'them' not seeing us and also its shorter" Sakusa said as they all sprinted through the forests. They obviosuly couldnt just walk infront of the infected persons so thankfully Sakusa knew this short cut. 

One of the infected were lurking in the forest obviously, and it decided to pick no one other than the pudding haired boy to pounce at. 

It quickly pounced at Kenma but luckily his training paid off and he stabbed it right in the stomach, it dropped instantly. 

"Damn, good job kitten" Kuroo purred as they continued sprint walking. "Shut up" Kenma spat in a cold voice although the tint on his cheeks said otherwise.

"Okay we are here, thats the car" Bokuto pointed at a silver Toyota van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💙


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all find their way to the hotel, hoping for the best. That didn't age well.

They all ran towards the van. The infected persons werent deaf sadly so they began to approach them. The van was made for only six people. It was normally used for eight people but Bokuto removed the extra two seats in the back and only left one. So now, the van had a drivers seat, the passenger seat, the three in the back and then one single seat behind the three seats. 

"Okay everyone get in, leave the bags here, I'll put them in the trunk quickly." Bokuto said as he quickly opened the small trunk. It could only fit like three bags but he squeezed everything in. 'They' were approaching hastily but Bokuto did his best. 

Kuroo got in the drivers seat since he knew exactly how to work this van. Lev, Yaku, Kenma and Akaashi squeezed in the three seats behind the drivers and passengers seat.  
"Osamu get in here" Akaashi called out, pulling Osamus arm. "Thank god we are all skinny legends" Lev said so out of timingly. It caused Yaku to punch him in the side.

Osamu sat next to Akaashi quickly. His other leg couldnt fit. "The hell, this seat is too small" Osamu complained. 

"Just put your leg on mine" Akaashi said since it didnt have another way. "Ah, alright" Osamu hesitantly put his leg on Akaashis so that his other one would be safely secured inside the car and the door could close. I mean, it was a bit awkward but that was at the back of their minds. It wasnt that bad.

Bokuto then entered the car after he ensures the bags were secured in the trunk. It took some strength to push everything in place but Bokuto was the right person for the job.

"Wait, where do we go?" Atsumu knocked on Kuroos window as he saw that the van was packed. "It has a seat in the back, go quickly before I freaking leave you here" Kuroo said he rolled down his window eyeing the infected people who were basically a few meters away. "But it only has one-" Atsumu was interupted by Sakusa pulling his arm.

Sakusa already opened Yakus door, ready to climb in the back. "Just come on, we will somehow fit." The seat was quite small so it was obvious what was necessary in this situation. It didnt matter, they had to leave now.

Sakusa climbed over when Yaku inclined his seat. Atsumu followed. As soon as Yaku closed his door, Kuroo began to drive as fast as he thought was safe. Sakusa was already sitting in the seat but Atsumu was still standing up so he fell with the sudden movement. 

He fell on top of Sakusa, he was really close. "Yeah, I guess you can just sit on my lap, I mean I dont know any other solution." Sakusa said as he looked away from Atsumus face that was way too close for comfort. Atsumu froze for a second. "Omi-omi, sorry and no I'll just stand." Atsumu turned around awkwardly and was about to stand but Sakusa pulled him back down. 

"Its fine, really" Sakusa said. It was basically a whisper in Atsumus ear. He wanted to jump out the window and let the infected people have him. He just sat there, it was quite hard to balance on his lap since the sudden jerks of movement caused his to tilt to the side.

Sakusa noticed so he looked for the seatbelt, he found it. He grabbed it and stretched it out so that it was around the both of them, overlapping Atsumus chest. "Oh thanks omi" 

"Okay, we should arrive at the hotel in half an hour" Kuroo said still driving the car at a swift speed. "Half an hour?" Kenma asked as he stared out the window at the infected people that were spread out everywhere. Yaku conveniently brought the radio just incase it gets signal and starts to work again. 

They all turned their heads towards the radio quickly when they heard the tell tail sound of the static. 'Scientists of Shiritoizawa are working on the antidote, they think that they have found one so everyone stay safe and hang in ther-' It was suddenly cut off. The signal was lost. "Kuroo, keep moving we cant let them catch us, we have to lose them hurry" Osamu reminded since Kuroo slowed down the car unintentionally to listen to the radio. "Oh right sorry" He sped it back up.

After the fearsome drive, they finally arrived to the hotel. The sign was still on it standing tall. 'Cedarwood Clove Hotel' It wasnt lighting the blood red colour anymore though. 

Kuroo had a bad feeling for some reason. They were expecting to be met with people inside the building. But that wasnt the case.

They opened the door, it was not locked? 

The inside was dark, no one was behind the front desk, obviously. The smell of spoilt food came of the breakfast room. Everything just seemed dead. "What happened here" Akaashi looked around as he whispered.

"Lets go further inside before it has any 'people' lurking outside the building." Sakusa said as he walked down the eerie hallway. The silent atmosphere was disturbed by the yelp of Atsumu. Sakusa and the rest turned around worriedly. Atsumu made that noise because he saw a blood stain on the wall. He wasnt expecting to see that, at that moment.

"Sorry, but thats real blood" Atsumu said quietly. 

Suddenly, the door that Sakusa was standing next to opened and he was pulled in. "What the hel-" That was all that was heard from Sakusa. 

In the room, a boy held him down whilst the other one held a knife to his throat and then the third boy was sitting in a corner. 

"Wait, Iwa-chan, he isnt infected!" One of the boys said. 

The spikey haired boy then pulled the scarily huge knife away from his throat. Atsumu and the rest then entered the room.

"Wait none of them are infected. Oikawa said with a surprised face. 

"Thank god, finally, do you know how many of those infected people came in here?" Iwaizumi complained as he sat on one of the chairs. 

Sakusa got up carefully still a bit tramatized. "Well, thank you for not killing me" 

"Pfft, wait, arent you all, Bokuto, Kenma, uh" Oikawa said. "Akaashi and thats Kuroo." Akaashi pointed to Kuroo. 

"Oh right, why are you all here though?" Oikawa questioned. "Well, it wasnt safe where we were staying at Gingham village so we had to come here" Kuroo replied.

"Oh okay, but who are all those queens?" Oikawa said as he looked up at the rest of them. "Queens-" Atsumu began but Sakusa cut him off. "I'm Sakusa, Sakusa Kiyoomi" Sakusa extended his arm to shake Oikawas. "I think I know doctor Kiyoomi, is he your dad?" Oikawa asked as he shook Sakusas hand. 

"Yes, actually he was my dad" 

"Was?" Oikawa asked still not getting the point. Iwaizumi nudged his side. Then he finally understood. "Oh, nevermind but nice to meet you" 

"I'm Yaku and that giant is Lev, I know he looks weird but I swear, he isnt infected" Yaku said with the most innocent smile ever. "Ah, thats true he does look weird" Oikawa agreed. "Hah, I like you already" Yaku continued. "I dont like you" Lev frowned. 

"Why does it have two Atsumus" Iwaizumi pointed out in disgust. "Excuse me-" Atsumu was once again cut off by his brother. "Im Osamu, his twin, sadly" Osamu said as he waved at Iwaizumi. "Everyone has to stop cutting me off" Atsumu whined.

"Wait, is he okay?" Akaashi asked approaching Kunimi. 

"Wait where is Kindaichi?" Bokuto asked looking around to room for him. The room suddenly went quiet. It was obvious as to what happened to Kindaichi. It all added up, Kunimi was sad because of Kindaichi. 

"Oh, sorry" Akaashi apologised as Kunimi just nodded slowly. Akaashi walked back to the rest of them. "Just leave him alone for now" Iwaizumi said. "Okay"

"On the other hand, did you all hear about the antidote?" Oikawa questioned. "Yes we did actually, I hope those scientists arrive here sooner than later" Sakusa said sitting down on one of the empty chairs. 

"Its sad as to what happened to our hotel" Oikawa said as he looked over to Iwaizumi. They both have worked in this hotel for years. It belonged to the Tooru family but obviously Oikawa had to let his best friend Iwaizumi work here too with him. "Yeah, but, when this is all over, we will fix it back up, deal?" Iwaizumi said as he returned Oikawas gaze.

"Well of course, I cant let my baby just perish like this forever" Oikawa said wiping fake tears. 

They all locked themselves inside this room. Bokuto and Akaashi retrieved their bags from the van which had to food. They slept uncomfortably that night due to very little space.  
Kunimi didnt say a word.

It was during the silent night. Everything was quiet and the moonlight shone inside the hotel from the multiple windows. It was chilly, due to the broken windows that let the cold wind inside. It was early morning, the sun didnt even rise yet. The only sound that was heard was the spine-chilling sounds of the infected people lurking outside. 

And of course, that was accompanied by the sound of Kunimi's footsteps.

He was like a living corpse, walking down the hallway in the dead of the morning. The eye bags were visible and his slow movement was sinister. 

No one paid enough attention to him. No one knew how broken he actually was. Kindaichis death affected him the most. All that was replaying in his mind was the blood-crawling scream of his childhood bestfriend, when he saw the infected person grab him. He couldnt save him. He couldnt save anyone. All that survived was him, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

He wasnt thinking straight anymore. He wanted to leave this world, join Kindaichi. It was truly terrifying to view his thoughts at the moment. He felt angered that no one seemed to care that Kindaichi was dead, he felt sorrow to lose his bestfriend so early. 

He didnt know what he was feeling.

Yet, he still walked towards the kitchen, where all the appliences were thrown around. He stood in the door way staring at the stove, the gas, the fire that was possible. He was trying his hardest to not light this place on fire. He hated it here. He hated Oikawa, he hated Iwaizumi, 

he hated Kindaichi for leaving him.

He turned away from the stove, thankfully. He approached a candle. Kunimi picked up a match stick and in one go quickly scraped it against the rough piece of board causing it to light a tiny flame. It was crazy that this tiny flame could make such a huge fire. He lighted the candle quickly, and rested it dangerously close to a curtain.

He then sat down in a corner of the kitchen with his head on his knees, he knew what would happen by the morning. All he could repeat in his mind was 'I'm so sorry Oikawa, Iwaizumi'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💛


	10. New Year's Special- SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope each of you enjoy the new year. I hope it will be better than 2020.. :)  
> Goodluck with school reopening :') Also, thanks for reading this story until now.
> 
> This is a little new years chapter. It will be based on Sakusa and Atsumu.

Sakusa sat in the dead silent room. It was a pretty small room, only a queen sized bed, two chairs, a table that was currently against the door for extra protection. Oikawa was sitting on the floor infront of Iwaizumi who was sitting on a chair. Kunimi was still in the corner, wallowing. It had nothing they could have done, trust me, Oikawa really tried. Bokuto and Akaashi were on the right side of the bed sitting quietly as Kuroo and Kenma did the same on the left. Lev and Yaku sat on the floor next to the bed. Osamu wasnt too far away from Atsumu, he was leaning aganist the multiple bags. Atsumu was next to Sakusa, on the floor. Sakusa sat on the chair although he said that Atsumu should sit instead but Atsumu knew about Sakusa's clean 'disease'. 

Sakusa sighed as he looked out the window at the setting sun. The colours melted into eachother. The orange-yellowish colour faded into the pink and purple that began invading the sky. Birds were flying back to their nests, happily, once again oblivious to the outside world. Sakusa remembered the first day that this all began. He was craving for the clock to strike twelve, his lunch break. But that didnt go well, a patient interupted his fantasy. A little smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the frantic Atsumu who entered the building. He remembered how he disliked Atsumu at first. He was annoying. He wouldnt trade him for anyone else. Although he was annoying, he has been there for Sakusa throughout everything. His dad leaving him, waking endless nights trying to find an antidote, waking up at random times fighting these creature. Sakusa didnt regret looking for an antidote because without it he doesn't want to think what would have happened to Osamu. 

He felt guilty for smiling at the moment since the room was clearly filled with sorrow. But whenever he felt to give in to the world and give up, Atsumu was there to show him that life is worth living. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he tried to remember since when he used to think in such a cliche way. He tried to remember the first time his chest filled with warmth whenever he stole a glance at his fox-like companion. 

He finally snapped out of his gaze as he felt two eyes boring holes into him. He looked down hesitantly to see Atsumu staring up at him in surprise. He then realised he was still smiling. It quickly faded as he turned away from Atsumu purposfully.

It was approaching 11PM. Oikawa had finally fallen asleep, leaning against Iwaizumi's leg. Iwaizumi fell asleep soon after in a quite uncomfortable position. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma were asleep on the bed. Osamu had fallen asleep on the bags. Lev and Yaku were laying on the floor. Yaku was basically laying on Lev. Cute. 

None of them even realised when Kunimi left the room. Creepy.

Sakusa was dazing off but he still vowed to stay awake to ensure safety since this hotel was quite big and 'they' could be lurking anywhere. 

Suddenly, Atsumu got up from his position on the floor and began walking towards the door slowly. 

"Atsumu?" Sakusa called after him in a sort of whisper yell, still quiet enough to not awake the others.  
Atsumu turned around and looked at Sakusa. "Be right back Omi, gonna use the bathroom" He then proceeded to quietly shift the table and exit the room. 

Sakusa noticed something was off with Atsumu but he couldnt tell what it was. Whatever it was still worried him. He didnt want anything to be wrong since they still had alot to face. But he still waited for Atsumu to return.

Atsumu closed back the door slowly, he then turned around. The chilly air sent shivers down his spine as he made his way down the hall. The only excuse he could have thought of in the moment was that he was going to the bathroom. He hoped Sakusa didnt think too much into it and how would Atsumu know where the bathroom was but he still continued down the eerie pathway. He glanced at the dark kitchen as he passed it, thinking he heard a slight rustle. He quickened his pace, getting away from the kitchen. He just kept walking until the hallway ended. It had a glass door. It reminded him of when Sakusa and him fought their first infected person together in the office. He hesitantly opened the glass door and was met with sparkling blue water. 

The pool.

The water glimmered in the dark night. It was silent. The pool room had no roof which allowed the moonlight to enter and sparkle of the water. It wasnt dirty, quite clean surprisingly. The endless stars shone form above as Atsumu stood there frozen taking in the view. He quickly checked his watch, it was half past eleven. He sighed as he walked over to the pool, sitting on the edge, rolling his pants so he could dip his feet in the cold water. He didnt flitch away as the freezing water made contact with his smooth skin.

It was almost new years. He felt disappointed. He also felt guilty because so many things were going on but he still had space in his mind to think about the most cliche of things such as a new years kiss. His face fell in his hands. The chance of Sakusa liking him back was slim but he still wanted to have hope. He remembered talking to Osamu about this. Osamu said that Atsumu was gross because such things like this would never happen to him. He was starting to believe it. He felt dumb for even having hope for a future or even a kiss from Sakusa. Why would he like him? He seemed as if his entire life was planned out already, being a doctor, continuing his dads office. Although now, that would have to change due to the unfortunate events. 

He quietly splashed the water with his feet looking at the stars that reflected of the water.

Sakusa was getting more worried as the seconds ticked by, he thought it would be weird if he asked Atsumu to accompany him to the bathroom so he didnt although he wanted to. 

He finally decided that too much time had passed. He got up from his chair and shifted the table, opening the door. He didnt have time to feel scared as the air around him hovered over him like clouds. He quickly walked down the hall to the bathrooms. It wasnt too far away from the room. He walked inside. 

His heart dropped as he realised all the stalls were empty. His hands balled up into fists as he gritted his teeth, he was partly angry, and irritated that Atsumu would leave carelessly. He wanted to at least experience the new year with Atsumu but that was at the back of his mind. The first thing on his mind was Atsumus safety. He was dying to know where did his friend go. He quickly left the stall and sprinted down the hallway, trying to make the least noise as possible. He tried to look inside every room, missing a few but Atsumu was clearly not in any. He was getting anxious realising that he was approaching the end of the hallway and he didnt find Atsumu yet. 

The time was now 11:55PM. 

His breath was heavy as he looked into the last room. There he was. The person that was causing him to worry so much. The knot in his chest finally loosened as he inhaled deeply in relief. He planned to do something tonight that could possibly break them apart but he highly doubted that would happen. He opened the doors quickly, closing them back and approached Atsumu. 

"Hey" He whispered as he sat next to Atsumu, forgetting to roll up his pants but he didnt care at this point. 

"Sakusa?" Atsumu turned to his side facing Sakusa in shock, his eyes widened. 

"Surprise" Sakusa said with a monotoned voice. 

"How did you find me, why-" Atsumu began but Sakusa cut him off. 

"Your the one who left and didnt come back after so long" Sakusa scoffed. 

"M'sorry" Atsumu said with a pout. 

They sat in silence for about two minutes.

It was now 11:59PM. 

Atsumu was getting anxious, he really wanted this to happen but he didnt want to rush anything. He would be disappointed but he understood. This probably wasnt the right time. He looked down into the pool as only a few seconds remained. Well all hope was gone now.

Atsumu looked up, adverting his gaze to Sakusa, "I guess we should head back no-" 

Sakusa cut him off.

Suddenly, he felt soft hands grip his jaw lightly as he was pulled foward towards the person sitting next to him. 

His eyes widened in shock as he felt tender lips on his. Sakusa's eyes were closed as he tried to enjoy the moment but the frozen Atsumu slightly ruined it. 

After a few seconds, Sakusa pulled back. "Well you could have at least kissed me back" He said as he rolled his eyes turning away from Atsumu who was still a bit in shock.

He dosent remember what happened next but all he remembers is pulling Sakusa by his collar and reconnecting their lips. It seemed as though they fit together perfectly. 

After a few seconds, they finally pulled apart, breath heavy. "Wow, I didnt actually think you were gonna do it" Atsumu said still holding Sakusa close, holding his collar as Sakusa still had his hand on Atsumus jaw.

"I can read you like a book, I knew what you were expecting" Sakusa said. "Oh must I say, hoping for."

"Did you just do that to please my expectations?" Atsumu asked with a dramatically hurt expression as he let go of Sakusa's collar and scooted four tiles away from Sakusa, pouting.

"No no, I did it because I wanted to" Sakusa said, stressing on the 'wanted' as he scooted over to Atsumu and put his arm around his shoulder. Atsumu grinned and put his head on Sakusa's shoulder. "So, you actually like me?" Atsumu asked. "Well, I just kissed you, I hope that says enough" Sakusa replied looking up at the stars. Atsumu followed Sakusa's gaze up to the stars. "I like you too, for a while now" 

A genuine smile tugged at Sakusa's lips which automatically caused Atsumu to smile too. He never thought that the Sakusa Kiyoomi, that he met not to long ago and also developed feelings for, would kiss him tonight.  
A minute of silence passed as they stayed in that position with their feet in the cool water. Atsumu looked up at Sakusa.

"What?" Sakusa asked as he looked back down to Atsumu. The light of the moon reflected of his glimmering, milky skin. He held his breath, taking in Atsumu's features. His blonde hair, his undercut, his golden eyes. 

"Happy New Year, Sakusa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💛  
> Tell me what ship to focus on next.


	11. A Small Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The candle that Kunimi lit has caused a disaster.

The sunrise. A time most survivors feared. Not because they didnt want to be alive or they hated to wake up so early. The reason is because they know they would have to endure this entire day and every day that passes more hope leaves. Will people come save us? Where is everyone? Did they forget about us? 

But in the end, most pushed through. Some couldnt take it anymore and they just simply let themselves fade away. It has many ways in their situation. Just walk outside and the mob of infected persons will swarm at you.

The sun had now began peeking out from the horizon. The artistic glow began to engulf the very worn village. The fresh, chilly morning wind whistled like a ghost in the daylight. 

Sakusa and Atsumu had returned back to the small hotel room after staring at the stars for a bit, escaping this bitch of an earth.

It was now approximatley six o clock in the morning. Sakusa sat in uncomfortable position. He had promised to stay awake but not every promise could be kept, he had fallen asleep at around four o clock earlier that day. Atsumu was leaning his head on his leg. He looked down at Atsumu, a little smile forming on his lips. 

Suddenly, his nose twitched, he smelt the tell-tale smell of burning wood. 

He smelt smoke.

His eyes frantically scanned the room. Who was missing?   
Then it finally hit him, Kunimi wasnt there. The millions of ideas rushed into his head. If Kunimi had enough and left the hotel to survive on his own. If he had enough of life and he let the infected have him.  
None of them explained the smell, there was no way he were to set this place on fire. Surely not.   
Right?

Sakusa didnt have any time to think, he jolted up, awaking Atsumu with the action. 

Atsumu sat up, rubbing his eyes after he scanned the room. Everything seemed fine to him. 

"What are you doing?" Atsumu whispered to Sakusa.   
"Do you smell that?" Sakusa asked in his monotoned voice but the hint of panic was audible. 

"Is that smoke?" Atsumu asked as he arose. 

Sakusa frantically nodded his head as he began walking towards the door. "Wake them all up and you all get out of the building, I'm going to look for Kunimi, we dont know where the fire is so the best decis-" \  
Atsumu cut him off, "Okay okay, I'll wake them up but then m'coming for for ya" Atsumu said with a glimmer of panic in his eyes. 

"No, dont come back for me, I'll be the one coming back out, hopefully with Kunimi." Before Atsumu could even respond, Sakusa dashed out the room.

Atsumu called after him but deep down he knew Sakusa's plan was the best in this situation. It can have a fire anywhere in this building. So to be safe the best decision was to get out. 

Atsumu clapped his hands loudly as he called out in a loud voice, "Wake up! Oikawa, Iwaizumi! Everyone!" 

They all sat up slowly. Rubbing their eyes and making tired noises. 

"What is your proble-" Oikawa began but he was cut off by the male sitting above him.  
"What the hell is that smell?" Iwaizumi said as he stood, understanding the situation. 

"Its smoke, we have to leave" Atsumu said as he walked over to Osamu. "Samu, you feeling okay? Could you walk properly?" He questioned as he reached for his brothers hand. "M'fine, I feel better, I can walk myself" Osamu responded as he stood on his own.

Yaku looked down in disbelief as he saw Lev still sleeping soundly. He elbowed the giant under him in his stomache. "Wake up"   
"Ow, Yaku-san" Lev said with a pout but that faded when he say the frantic looks on everyones faces and he also smelt the smoke. Atsumu was already out the door, same for Iwaizumi. They didnt have time to process it.

The fire was clearly getting larger wherever it was. 

"Hurry up!" Atsumu called. With that, the rest of them who were in the room dashed out, leaving all their bags. Atsumu still luckily had his weapon. The spear. Bokuto had his knife. It was always in his pocket at all times. Akaashi and Kenma had theirs in their bags which were all left in the room. Atsumu glanced down the hallway, the hallway had a curve which is where the kitchen was. The smoke was getting stronger.

They all walked out of the buiLding. 

"My baby!" Oikawa said with teary eyes as he looked at the hotel from outside. Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawas shoulder. "Are you sure its a fire? What if its not?! Lets go back in and help!" Oikawa said trying to walk back inside. His eyeliner from two days ago was smudged. He was a mess. Iwaizumi held his arm pulling him back. "Do you know how stupid that sounds? What if it isnt a fire? Its so obvious that its a fire trashykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted.

"We can just let it burn! Kunimi might still be in there!" Oikawa argued back. "Sakusa's looking for him" Atsumu said sternly. 

Oikawa did have this hotel from the very beginning. When he was little he would be in here with his parents who owned it at the time. It wasnt him alone. Before Iwaizumi came along, he had this other friend. He would never forget him. That person always said that they would always own this hotel. It kept their friendship together. But then that friend had to move away, Oikawa was devastated by that but then Iwaizumi came along and he felt better over time. But he never forgot his dear friend.

"Ushi.." He muttered as he gave in and stopped struggling against Iwaizumi. He felt hopeless. 

His unfinished symphony.

They could see the smoke way clearer. It was seeping out of the doorway, the windows. Atsumu bit lower lip in anticipation. "Dammit! Wheres Kunimi?" Iwaizumi complained. "We already lost Kindaichi, wheres Kunimi" Oikawa sniffled. 

Atsumu had made up his mind. If Sakusa wasnt back in three minutes, he is going in. Alot can happen in seconds.

Sakusa held his hand over his nose as he approached the kitchen. He followed the smoke. He had to see if Kunimi was in here. If he didnt check, he would be living in guilt. He then remembered his mask. Once the mask was secured over his mouth, he entered the kitchen. 

The sight was alarming. The heat hit him like a truck as the golden flames engulfed the curtain. They were spreading on the wall quickly. 

The sight that he then saw was truly more devastating and spine-chilling. Kunimi's body was still, on the floor. All of Sakusa's features stilled. He remembered just yesterday, he saw this little framed boy, very pale, jet-black hair, alive. Sakusa's thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound. He turned around instantly. 

Of course this had to happen, the wood from the top of the doorframe collapsed with all the heat pressure. This was just great. Sakusa then remembered the gas tanks. He frantically looked around for them. They were near the door, opposite to the fire, phew. But it was spreading at a fast rate so he didnt know how much time he had left until it reaches the gas tanks. 

Sakusa looked around for any sort of way to put this fire out. Where the hell are the fire extinguishers? Sakusa's eyes landed on Kunimi but he chose to ignore that for now. He had more important things to worry about.

Outside, only two minutes had passed but Atsumu had a gut feeling that something was wrong. "Hey Tsumu, stop making that expression, yer look ugly" The silver haired twin said standing next to his brother.

Atsumu scoffed. "Yer really care bout him huh?" Osamu continued. "Wh- I- This isnt the time Samu" Atsumu defended.   
"I can read you like a book" Osamu said as he snorted. "I'm going in" Atsumu said seriously and began walking towards the door.

By now the smoke was clearly visible inside the house. Osamu and Iwaizumi called after him but he ignored them and dashed inside. "Sakusa?!'' Atsumu coughed out. He could feel his lungs filling with the thick smoke as he continued down the hall steadily. He finally arrived to the kitchen, where he thought the fire was. He was right.

He saw the orange flames licking at the wall behind a huge piece of wood. Thats when he saw his friend. Sakusa was standing, back turned towards the door frame. 

"Sakusa!" Atsumu said as he walked closer to the door frame.   
"Atsumu? What are you doing here?" Sakusa asked with a worried tone.   
"You said that you would return in a few minutes but you didnt!" He said as he tried lifting the wood. He instantly started panicking as he realised he couldnt life this wood. 

"Just go! The fire is spreading way too quickly" Sakusa said as he looked at Atsumu from behind the wood. "M'not leaving you here!" Atsumu struggled again, trying to lift the wood. 

"Miya!" Sakusa shouted, holding onto one of Atsumu's shoulders. Atsumu froze as he heard the use of his full name. "Sakusa" Atsumu muttered, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Woah wait dont-" Sakusa began but he instantly hissed and jolted foward. The fire was right behind him and it had licked at his leg. The pain was immense but at that moment he couldnt feel it. 

"Get out of here Miya, go" Sakusa tried pushing Atsumu as he held onto the wood for balance with his other hand. Atsumu then ran outside as quick as he could. Part of Sakusa was a little disappointed but he knew it was for the better. He scraped his arm trying to squeeze himself through the miniture gap between the wall and the thick piece of wood. It obviously didnt work. He just stood there, realising this was actually happening. He was a little disappointed Atsumu didnt try harder but he didnt care anymore because he had ensure his Miya Atsumu would survive no matter what.

His eyes were closed, feeling the heat right aganist his skin. 

But then he heard a noise so he opened his eyes quickly. It had only been a about thirty seconds since Atsumu sprinted away but there he was, he came back.

Atsumu was equipped with his spear and with Iwaizumi. Atsumu put his spear at the end of the wood, trying to pry it. Whilst Iwaizumi lifted. After a few seconds the wood came falling to the floor. Sakusa almost lost balance, his lungs were filled with smoke, and his leg was in bad condition. As soon as the wood fell and before Sakusa could tupple over, Atsumu pulled him into a hug.

"Come on" Iwaizumi said as he quickly grabbed Sakusa's shoulder to support him in walking, Atsumu on his other side. Sakusa smiled, he now met Iwaizumi and Oikawa but it feels as though he knew them longer. And then Atsumu. If it wasnt for him, Sakusa would have been in heaven right now. As soon as they exited the hotel they coughed out the smoke and inhaled fresh air. Sakusa's lungs felt heavy but he knew in his brief case he has the correct medicine for them all. Sakusa sat on the floor next to the rest of them.

'Are you okay?" Akaashi called out to Sakusa as he ran by his side accompanied by Bokuto. "I'm fine, thanks to Atsumu and Iwaizumi" Sakusa said still coughing. Atsumu then wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again" Atsumu muffled into his neck. Sakusa just smiled and replied, "Thank you Atsumu" He returned the hug. 

After that, Sakusa thanked Iwaizumi.

"Of course, its my duty, I mean, it is my hotel so" Iwaizumi said. Oikawa scoffed. "Our hotel" He reminded the boy next to him. 

"But, queen you survived and thats all the matters, and thats on period" Oikawa said. Sakusa just smiled uncomfortably and walked back to Atsumu who was getting medicine from Sakusas brief case. 

"I'll treat the wounds you just sit here" Atsumu smiled as he took a piece of gauze and was about to wrap Sakusas leg. "You dont know what your doing" Sakusa said as he grabbed the gauze from Atsumus hands.

"What?" Atsumu said with a pout. "If you put to gauze without any anti-bacterial medicine, it will get infected" Sakusa said proudly. "Oh, well you the doctor here" Atsumu said as he took out the rubbing alcohol and a piece of cotton. "All I know is that this is gonna sting like a bitch" Atsumu said with a little grin. "I can take the pain" Sakusa said returning to his monotoned voice. 

"Whatever you say emo-boy" Atsumu said and proceeded to wet the cotton with the rubbing alcohol and rest it on Sakusas leg.

"But guess what, I'm into emo boys." Atsumu added which caused Sakusa to flinch. That made the cotton rub on the open wound. "Agh that hurts" Sakusa said as he bit his lower lip.  
"Hah, told ya" Atsumu grinned and finished rubbing the cotton ever so gently. After he took the qauze and wrapped it around Sakusa's leg. "Thank you again Atsumu, for everything" Sakusa said as he pulled Atsumu into another suffocating hug.

"Of course, I'd never leave you" Atsumu said as he tightly hugged back his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💜


	12. Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa notices something about Lev. How didn't he figure it out before?

Days after days, and Yaku just becomes more worried. He only worries about one person, and that one person is Lev. Part of him blames himself whilst the other part tells himself over and over that it had nothing he could've or can do. 

Sakusa and Atsumu knew that they couldnt stay in the open area infront of the hotel for the night for obvious reasons so they located a nearby house and settled there for the night. It was now the early morning once again. Atsumu was already up, him and Sakusa took turns guarding whilst everyone else slept. For a part of Atsumus shift he was accompanied by Iwaizumi who couldnt sleep.

During Sakusas part in the early of the night, he noticed that Lev was awake. But the strange part was that he seemed energetic. That was odd since everyone else was exhausted due to fighting the fire. Lev was trying to talk to Yaku who was ignoring him, trying to sleep. Lev seemed sad but he still stayed awake. Sakusa asked him whats wrong but all he said was that he couldnt sleep.

Ever since they met which was only a few days ago, Sakusa noticed something was off but he didnt want to jump to conclusions. Yet. Lev would seem energetic at times but then he would become really depressed and complain to Yaku that he is tired. Other instances, they would all be focusing on scanning the area for infected persons but Lev would get distracted easily. One time he even yelled at Osamu just because he bumped into Yaku by accident. Lev raged at Osamu, Atsumu had to hold him back. But soon afterwards he became really sad and began apolozising over and over to Osamu. Its weird. Sakusa had an idea of what may have been going on but if so, it had reached a bad state. So he genuinely hoped that, that was just Lev's attitude and not what he was thinking.

After a few minutes, everyone had awoken. "Good morning non-infected persons" Atsumu beamed. "Why are you so bright this morning?" Sakusa asked with a faded smile as he sat up from the couch he was laying on. "Just felt like it, need some positivity" Atsumu said with a smile as he walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo to awake them. They all went to the kitchen to see if it had anything to eat since unfortunatley, they left their bags in the hotel. Luckily they found some canned foods. They got soup and some beans. They all ate the soup and put the beans in an old bag they found. 

"Okay, you guys ready to get on the move?" Sakusa asked as he straightened his jacket. "Wait where are we going?" Akaashi asked with a worried expression. 'What do you mean, we need food" Sakusa replied.  
"Oh, right" Akaashi muttered. Whenever they would leave a building to go into the village, Akaashi would be worried. He was scared of the possibilites. He suddenly felt something warm gently touch his. It was no one other than Bokuto. He interlocked their pinkeys. Akaashi looked over at Bokuto who gave him a comforting smile which he returned. 

"Okay then well lets go!" Lev said with a bright smile as he marched on foward dragging Yaku with him. "Wait, Yaku may I speak with you?" Sakusa asked.  
"Oh sure, I'll be back Lev" Yaku then detatched himself from Lev and walked over to Sakusa in the corner of the room. 

"Yeah?" Yaku asked to break the silence. "Oh right uh, I've noticed the way Lev acts, is there something that you know that can explain his behaviour?" Sakusa asked, he was about the say that 'Its alright, you dont have too, I know that is probably how Lev acts' And things along those lines but he couldnt help but notice the change in facial expressions on Yaku. Something was up. Sakusa also noticed that Lev was beginning to be less expressive, act depressed and act hopeless regularly in the last day so he just had to ask Yaku. He suspected that he was the only one that would have a chance of knowing.

"Is this what you wanted to ask? Is this why you called me here?" Yaku asked with a harsh voice.  
"I'm sorry but me as the doctor, I am suspecting a few things due to the actions of your frie-" Yaku cut him off. "Nothings going on so no need to keep your eye on him, I can handle it" Yaku said and was about to walk away. "Yaku. Tell me if I'm right, Its Bipolar disease. Am I right?" Sakusa said sternly. This caused Yaku to halt. He turned back instantly to look at Sakusa. He looked shocked. "How did you-" He began.

"I'm a doctor I know these things, how long has it been going on for?" Sakusa asked. Yaku stood still still in shock of how Sakusa knew and it had only been a few days.  
"Yaku. How long did you know he had this?" Sakusa asked again since he got no answer.  
"A while now, it had nothing I couldve done" Yaku finally muttered. 

"Why didnt you tell someone?" Sakusa asked patiently. As of what Sakusa saw, it was at a bad point already and if he acts up at the wrong time, that can cause a disaster. 

Yaku sighed and began. "Well, I only knew a few months ago when he finally decided to tell me, I had suspected it already though. He told me his mom carried him for the necessary therapy and check-ups"  
Yaku sat on the ledge of a window next to Sakusa as he continued. "But turns out that the therapy was a scam" Sakusa looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Yeah they screwed him, she was a fake, took and money and left the country." Yaku said, his head hanging low. "I realised that it wasnt getting better and I always would ask him if the therapist actually does her job and he would say yes but, that was obviously a lie" 

Sakusa's lips parted with surprise. People would actually do that for money? 

"And well, she only left a week ago, Lev didnt tell me that she basically did nothing because he didnt want me to worry" Yaku said as he slammed his fisted hand on the window ledge next to him. Everyone else was outside waiting for them to finish.  
"Why didnt his parents do anything? Didnt they realise that nothing was getting better?" Sakusa asked. "He had parental issues, his dad left them at an early age, his dad took his older sister and well, his mom has a drinking problem" Yaku continued with a sigh. 

"Oh lord, this seems as though its so far, I'm not sure if any therapy could get him back to normal now" Sakusa muttered. "I know his parents didnt even take him for the checkups too" Yaku said.

'Yeah, obviously but I'll keep my eye on him, thank you for telling me" Sakusa said as he stood. "Yeah, no problem" Yaku said as he walked outside to meet Lev.

They were all walking down the street. It was gloomy as ever, the clouds were grey and the wind was chilly. Lev was in his sad mood. He was basically being dragged by Yaku who still wore worried expression. Bokuto was hand in hand with Akaashi who couldnt stop looking around ensuring they were safe. Atsumu was walking at the side of Sakusa. They were both leading everyone. Osamu was right behind Atsumu.  
Oikawa was still thinking of Kunimi and Kindaichi whilst walking next to Iwaizumi. Bokuto had his knife, as well as Kuroo. Akaashi and Kenma were defenceless. Atsumu had his spear and Sakusa had his injections. Iwaizumi always carried a pocket knife so he still at least had that to protect himself and try to protect his friend next to him. Osamu stuck to Atsumu and Sakusa.

"Damn this would be good lighting for a picture" Kenma muttered looking around. The morning sun shone through mini patches of cloud in the sky, casting a dreamy glow to the street. Kuroo looked over at Kenma in disbelief. "Is that really what your thinking of right now?" Kuroo asked. 

"Tryna be positive so why dont you shut up and dont talk to me" Kenma said blatantly. "Damn sorry princ-" Kuroo began but had to stop to impale an infected person who pounced at Kenma from behind. Kenma yelped in surprise bumping into Kuroo. "Aw you scared?" Kuroo asked as he hugged Kenma who instantly pulled away. "Dont touch me" Kenma said a bit out of breath.  
"You treat me so bad and guess what I do in return, I save you, twice" Kuroo said with a pout. 

"Ugh thank you" Kenma said. He really did appriciate Kuroo although he didnt want to admit it. Kuroo just smiled because he knew Kenma meant it. 

"Just killed a zombie, feeling good" Kuroo said with a smile as Kenma rolled his eyes at him although a smile was fading onto his face.

A symptom of Bipolar was suicidal thoughts and Yaku knew that. That is what he feared the most. Lev was always a bright and bubbly person who loved life but ever since this big apocolyse occurred he changed. He was no long bright all the time, he was mostly depressed. 

It happened once, Yaku would remember it as if it was yesterday. He went over to Lev's house for a project and Lev said he was coming back that he had to use the bathroom and that particular day he was in his sad moods. Ten minutes had past and Lev didnt return but Yaku didnt think much of it. Twenty, thirty. Yaku got up and walked over to the bathroom calling for Lev. He didnt get a response. He really started to worry now. Levs parents werent home. They never allowed him to do anything, to go out with friends, to let them come over, nothing.  
Lev wasnt answering so he opened the door with the spare key and found Lev about to take pills. He didnt care what kind of pill it was but in that moment, he reached out and slapped the pill out of Levs hands.

He reached out and hugged the crying Lev. Whenever Lev cried, his nose became a bright red which made him look cute, or cuter in Yakus point of view. 

Yaku closed his eyes trying to not think of that night right now but that did help.

"Why the hell would you take pills?! Do you want to die or something?!" Yaku screamed at him. His voice echoed throughout the house. "Yes Yaku-san! What if I do want to?" Lev said between sobs. Yakus eyes began to water. He hugged Lev tighter. "You cant leave me here, I cant be here without you" Yaku said with a shaky voice. They sat on the tiled floor like that for the next half an hour. Yaku whispering only positive words and reasons to Lev. He truly hoped that Lev wouldnt do this ever again. He already planned to tell Lev's mother about it. Yaku lived alone in an apartment, if his parents were there he would have already let them know.

"Dont ever scare me like this again okay?" Yaku said at the end of his lecture. Lev just nodded which made Yaku worried more. 

Yaku quickly wiped the tear that escaped his eye. "Yaku-san? Are you okay?" 

He heard Lev's silky voice echo through his mind. "I'm fine, Lev" Yaku looked over at Lev. His hair was gleaming in the sunlight as they continued down the street. The thing that scared Yaku the most was that, that day that Lev tried to eat all those pills, he acted a different type of depressive way. It was distinctive from the rest of moods he had. 

That is how he was acting today. Yaku really hoped he was just overthinking things and that Lev was fine but he just couldnt help but worry.

They finally spotted a supermarket. To get there you had to round a corner but they could already hear a mob of infected persons there.

"Kay, it sounds as though it has an entire swarm of infected persons there, we might hafta make a run for it" Atsumu said using his hands to demonstrate a running action. 

"Tsumu, it has a fence there, ya think we can make it over that in time?" Osamu asked. Atsumu and Osamu knew this village at the back of their finger tips. "Thats true but we could do it, its short enough, we can lift eachother over quickly." Atsumu replied.

"Nonono, thats too risky, does it have another way?" Sakusa asked with a worried tone. "Nah, sorry Omi but I think this is the only way we could do this" Atsumu said.

"Okay lets hurry up shall we? I can hear them getting closer" Akaashi said his eyebrows scrunched. "Okay okay, we'll run then" Sakusa said.

"So, just run real quick to the fence and then jump it right?" Iwaizumi asked to ensure the plan. "Yes, thats right" Sakusa replied.

"I cant jump a fence!" Oikawa said in a loud voice. "Shut the hell up trashykawa, I'll lift you over" Iwaizumi said sternly. "Oh, thank you Iwa-chan" Oikawa said with a smile. 

"When I count to three, everyone round the corner, and run as fast as you can to that fence and start lifting eachother over, tallest ones lift first then you jump over" Sakusa said.

They all nodded. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand. Kenma saw him do so, so he grabbed Kuroo's hand. Kuroo looked down surprised but he had to focus. 

Yaku knew from the start to hold Lev's hand incase he somehow gets distracted and stops, so he was already holding his hand.

"One, Two, Three, Go!" 

On Sakusas count they all began running as fast as they could. The wind blowing through their hair. It felt good to run like this without doing so in ages. They all finally reached the fence. 

Sakusa grabbed Atsumu and lifted him to the top where Atsumu jumped over. Atsumu then reached his hand out for Sakusa to grab. Sakusa grabbed it and jumped over too. Atsumu reached for Osamu who thankfully grabbed his hand back and jumped over too. 

Over on the left, Boktuo lifted Akaashi over with ease. Bokuto was the tallest out of the four. Bokuto then reached over for Kenma. Kenma let out a muffled yelp when he felt Bokuto's large hands grab him. Akaashi got Kenma from Bokuto on the other side. "Bro cmere" Bokuto said with a grin. "Nah not today" Kuroo said returning the smile as they both hopped over the fence with ease.

Over by Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Iwaizumi said, "Your taller than me, why am I doing this" He was in the midst of lifting Oikawa over. "Juts wanted to see how strong you were" Oikawa said with a smile as he gracefully hopped over. He reached for Iwaizumi who grabbed his hand reluctantly. Iwaizumi was over.

The last two who remained were Yaku and Lev. Yaku noticed Levs distinct change in facial expressions. His eyebrows scrunched up and he looked troubled. God no, this was the wrong time. He could see the infected persons only a few meters away. "Hurry!" Sakusa called from the other side. 

"Lev, Lev!" Yaku tried calling out Lev who was clearly in a daze. He was standing still not moving. "Oh my god Lev! Snap out of it!" Yaku said shaking Lev with all his might. His eyes were filling with tears already. "Sorry" He heard Lev mutter but he didnt have time to ask what he was saying sorry for.  
Suddenly Lev lifted Yaku over the fence. The infected persons were only a meter away. Yaku frantically reached his hand over the fence, many others did too, Sakusa and Atsumu reached out too.

Yaku felt the knot loosen in his chest when he felt Lev grab his hand back. He pulled with all his strength. Lev stood on top of the fence.  
"Come on! Be careful you fall!" Yaku said still holding his hand tightly. 

To Yakus dismay, Lev let go of his hand. Yaku wanted to just pull Lev down. It all happened in a flash. 

"Sorry, but my life, I guess, it was just," Lev stuttered. 

"Oh my god, Lev get down! I dont care what you have to say right now hurry up! Tell me later! I'll listen" Yaku screamed out still holding out his hand. 

"It was never meant to be" 

And with that Lev just fell back into the crowd of infected persons who were waiting for him.  
That was followed by the thrilling sound of Lev's scream. Yaku covered his ears. Tears began falling instantly. All the tears that he held, came out in an instant. A tiny part of him was happy that Lev didnt have to suffer anymore but another part of him still thought that he couldve done something to save Lev. His dear friend. Sakusa looked at Atsumu stunned. 

All the colours on Yakus face drained as he continued to cry. Oikawa and Atsumu ran to hug him. Bokuto hugged Akaashi unknowingly. Akaashi felt tears in his eyes. He didnt know Lev for a long time but from what he knew, he could tell that he was a genuine and nice person. He could just imagine what Yaku was feeling. If he lost Bokuto, Kenma or Kuroo he wouldnt know what to do with himself.

"Guys, lets go from here" Sakusa said quietly as he started walking towards the supermarket. He knew this would have happened. It had nothing they couldve done. 

This is a hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💙 
> 
> Sorry for the sour chapter <3


	13. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrow has filled the air and its overwhelming. Especially for Yaku. 
> 
> But, they met someone new and jealousy is all that Sakusa can feel as he stares at Atsumu and his new companion.

The day just got even more gloomy. Which no one thought was possible. This entire, movie like disease was spreading and it took a toll on everyone in this village. It was obvious due to Kunimi's depression sate, and well, Lev's Bipolar disease. It just made it get even worse which caused this big disaster. 

Sakusa held the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb fingers as he tried to process what just happened. Yaku was still crying hysterically whilst Oikawa and the others really tried to calm him down. They walked into the supermarket for safety, ensuring to close and lock all doors. Sakusa was busy worrying instead of acknowledging their surroundings but when he did his brows furrowed even more. 

The grocery was completely fine? The lights were on, all food stock was still there and what was even stranger was that the AC was on. Sakusa had a bad feeling about this. It seemed to him that it was a trap that survivors made. 

"Guys, please just cope with me here, we need food, I know this is a bad time but please just listen and do as I say" Sakusa tried with a pleading voice.  
"Omi, this is actually a bad time, I dont think Yaku is gonna listen to anyone" Atsumu whispered closely to Sakusa. Sakusa sighed and walked to Oikawa.

"Oikawa, can you please try to calm him down, whilst you do that, we will all be running and collecting necessities, I believe this is a trap so we must hurry before whoever made this realises we are here" Sakusa said in a low voice. "A trap?! Then we should leave now" Oikawa whisper yelled. "Shut up, we have no food, do you have a better plan on getting food? No? Okay do as I say" Sakusa said as he walked back to the others to inform them on the plan. He felt as though he couldve done something that would have stopped Lev from doing what he did but right now that was the last thing he really wanted to think about. 

"Okay got it" Iwaizumi said as he took his bag and quickly walked towards the shelves that stored the canned foods. Atsumu walked over to the drinks. Osamu joined him. Kuroo and Kenma went for the mini clothing area since they were all in need of new clothes. And lastly, Bokuto and Akaashi went to the toothbrushes and soaps. They were all quickly stuffing what could fit in their bags. Sakusa said that five minutes was enough so they were hurrying. 

Sakusa went to the medicine isle whilst Oikawa stayed with Yaku calming him down. It was working thankfully. 

Suddenly, music began playing. It echoed throughout the entire supermarket. It was coming from the speakers in the ceiling. As the music was playing it seemed as though it was getting colder. 

That was all that needed to happen for Sakusa to know that they had to leave, now. 

"Guys cmon, lets go" Sakusa said sternly from infront of the isles next to Oikawa and Yaku. They all looked up and began walking towards him.

Thats when the lights shut off. The music and AC continued but the lights shut off.

"The hell is thi-" Osamu began but he suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder and something cold and sharp touch his neck. He yelped which caused Atsumu to panic. "Samu? I cant see you whats wrong?" Atsumu asked worridly. Thankfully, the lights came back on but they had company.

"Wait, captain?" Osamu said as he looked at the person who was holding the knife to his throat in disbelief. "Osamu?! Is that you?" The gradient haired boy stepped back giving Osamu some space as he stared at him also in disbelief. 

"Kita! You're okay" Osamu smiled as he approached his captain with open arms. Kita returned the hug. 

"Why are you tryna kill people though?" Osamu asked. "We didnt actually want to kill any survivors, we just needed medicine, basically we were going to threaten anyone who came in here" Kita explained.

"We?" Osamu asked but then he finally looked around. It had two more people. Another gradient haired boy and a peach-ish coloured haired boy. 

"Yes, this is Shirabu and that is Semi" Kita said as he pointed to the boys who stood awkwardly in a corner of the store. The gradient haired boy whose name was Semi seemed to have quite a gash on his arm. That explains why they needed medicine.

"Atsumu! Are you okay?" Kita asked as he approached his other teammate. "Kita-san, I'm okay but then again are we all ever okay?" Atsumu said in a daze which made Kita smile in concern but he still hugged the blonde. "It will be okay, who are these? Your friends?" 

"Oh yeah they are actually" Atsumu said as he proceeded to introduce Kita to the rest of them. After the mini introduction, Sakusa treated Semi's arm and they finally ate in what felt like ages.

They were all laying on the floor. They found sheets in the storage room in which they spread on the floor. 

"So Kita-san, where is Aran?" Atsumu asked as he looked over to Kita who was beside him. "Oh Aran flew out right before the disease spread. As soon as it started his family from abroad came for him" Kita said as he looked down.

"Oh alright" Atsumu started as he latched his hand around his captains neck. "Look on the bright side, you met with Samu and I, and, you didnt kill us" He giggled. Kita jokingly rolled his eyes as he turned towards Atsumu with a smile. "I didnt plan on killing anyone you dimwit" Kita laughed. 

From the opposite side of the room sat a glaring Sakusa. He was staring directly at Kita and Atsumu who were basically latched onto eachother. Yes, he knows that Atsumu is excited and happy that he found his volleyball captain during these scary times but he still couldnt push away the jealousy. After that one kiss on new years, it never happened again. He wanted it to happen again.

Sakusa folded his arms with a sigh still staring at every move Atsumu and Kita made.  
He heard muffled footsteps so he looked up to his right. He saw Oikawa making himself comfortable next to him. Oikawa sat down, taking a fluffy blanket he found on shelves and resting it over his legs.

"Why are you here? Where is Iwaizumi?" Sakusa said a she scanned the room. "Iwa-chan is in the bathroom, its his turn to bathe and stuff" Oikawa said with a smile. "That dosent answer my question as to why you are here next to me in my personal space." Sakusa replied with his monotoned voice. 

"Dipshit. I wont give you a disease, I just had to come, I couldnt just watch you be obviously jealous." Oikawa said as he rolled his eyes. Sakusa's cheeks became one shade deeper as he looked to his left, away from Oikawa. 

"You cant be so obvious one time, yes I know Atsumu is friendly with Kita but you have to claim him" Oikawa said with a proud grin. "W-what?" Sakusa asked in disbelief as he looked back at Oikawa.

"Yes, you must claim him, he's yours, am I right?" Oikawa asked. 'How did you know that Atsumu and I-" Sakusa began. "Shut up, I can tell when two people like eachother" Oikawa said once again, proudly.

"It isnt my place to 'claim' him, we arent even together" Sakusa muttered. 

"Girl, I can tell you confidently that Atsumu likes you so you better claim him, tonight" Oikawa said as he leaned back on his elbows.

"Tonight?!" Sakusa whisper yelled. "Yes tonight." Oikawa reiterated. Sakusa put his face in his hands as he thought about what he should do, confess? No he did that already. He looked back up as he fixed his gaze to Atsumu who had his arm around Kita's shoulders. His face features locked as he decided what he was going to do. Oikawa smiled. He knew that Sakusa would work everything out. Oikawa knew very well that Atsumu liked Sakusa. 'Damn I guess everyone else besides me and Iwa-chan are so obvious' Oikawa thought to himself.

Oikawa looked over to the bathroom doors as he saw it open and a fresh Iwaizumi walking out. He went into fangirl mode as he quickly stood, retrieving his fluffy, pink blanket from the floor. "Goodluck Queen" Oikawa said with a smile and rushed over to Iwaizumi. 

Sakusa's lips curved into a smile. He now met these people but he feels as though he is already so close to them. 

Right, he had no plan as to what to do to claim Atsumu. But, he was still going all in for it, whatever happens, happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💜
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and bookmarks <3


	14. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa has no plan on claiming Atsumu but he still goes for it.
> 
> (Fluff warning) ':)

It was ten o clock. Everyone was sleeping, or so Sakusa thought. Atsumu laid between Kita and Osamu. He was confused but he also felt guilty. As he laid there he thought about the day and realised that he basically ignored Sakusa for the entire day. They were both on the opposite sides of the room and for the whole day, Atsumu only talked to Samu and Kita. Atsumu bit his lower lip as he laid here uncomfortably. He looked to his side just to see Kita. He always slept next to Sakusa so this was weird. He didnt think of it as being weird until now. 

Atsumu sat up from his spot and scanned to spacious floor. Everyone was sleeping, it was difficult to tell who was who. He noticed Oikawas pink, fluffy blanket right away and Iwaizumi's spikey hair so he knew where they were, on the far left. He saw Bokuto's hair so he guessed the lump next to him was Akaashi. Kuroo's hair was quite noticeable and Kenma was obviously next to him. Yaku was a bit far from them all. Well he was clearly not sleeping but, he had calmed down due to Oikawa's help. Oikawa lost Kunimi and Kindaichi so he could have related. He continued scanning the room for a specific someone.

Where was omi-omi?

Sakusa was not there so he got up. There was only one place left, he walked down the hallway to the bathrooms. The door was a bit creaky but it was pretty secluded from the others so it didnt matter. He entered the dimmly lit bathroom just to find Sakusa leaning against the tiled sink. Atsumu was startled.

"Omi?!" He whisper yelled, "What are you doing here-" 

"I couldnt sleep" Sakusa cut him off. Atsumu gulped when he heard Sakusa's tone. Sakusa looked up, hands still on the sink.

"Omi, I'm sorry about toda-" Atsumu began but Sakusa cut him off once again but switching their places. 

Atsumu was now pinned against the sink. Their noses were almost touching. Atsumu looked at Sakusa surprisedly. "What were you saying?" Sakusa asked.

"W-what?" Atsumu asked breathlessly. "Continue what you were going to say" Sakusa said sternly.

"I-I cant" Atsumu tried to say whilst gulping again. He then felt Sakusa's arms snake around his waist. Atsumu looked down instantly. Sakusa then pulled their waists together. Atsumu let out a muffled sound due to the friction. 

"I said continue." Sakusa said again. "I-I cant! Omi, agh, M'sorry" Atsumu said with heavy breaths. "Very good" Sakusa said. And with that, Sakusa connected their lips. It was a sweet kiss. Long-awaited. 

Atsumu gave in really quickly and gave Sakusa enterance. Sakusa's lips trailed down Aatsumus jaw and onto his neck. His skin was soft. Sakusa smiled against hi skin. Atsumu pulled on Sakusa's hair but then suddenly stopped. Sakusa looked up confusedly. 

"Omi, m'gonna close the door" Atsumu whispered, still out of breath as he quickly walked to the door and locked it.

The sun rose, the sky becoming rose gold instantly. The birds began chirping their merry songs once again. Kita looked to his side, Atsumu wasnt there. Some worry flashed in his mind as he quickly scanned the room just to see the blonde being hugged by a curly haired person. Kita tried to remember his name. 'Sakusa right?' He shrugged and woke up Osamu who was now next to him. 

"Kita-san" Osamu whispered as he sat up. "Good Morning Osamu" Kita said with a smile. 

Sakusa then awoke, he looked down at Atsumu, the nights events flashing in his mind as his face flushed. "Atsu, wake up" Sakusa lightly traced his fingers on Atsumu's jaw that was marked like his neck.  
Atsumu opened his eyes slowly and was about to sit up but Sakusa pushed him back down. "What?" Atsumu asked confusedly. "Your neck, I'll give you my coat, wear it, it has a turtle neck" Sakusa whispered a she got up to get his turtle neck from his bag. Atsumu's face flushed as he sat there covering with the blankets. Sakusa soon returned with the black turtle neck. Atsumu put it on and got up, almost falling due to the pain in his lower half. Sakusa laughed quietly. "Do you need some help" Sakusa asked. 

"M'fine" Atsumu smiled as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Oikawa was already in the bathroom doing his so called, 'Face morning routine' 

"Hey queen, good morning" Oikawa greeted him with a smile. "Hey Oikawa, how was your sleep?" Atsumu asked trying to hide his husky voice dur to his sore throat. "It was good but are you okay? Why are you wearing a coat? It isnt even cold" Oikawa asked with a concerned voice. Atsumu smiled awkwardly. "Uh I just felt to wear it" Atsumu couldnt think of anything else at the moment. 

Oikawa grinned. "Let me hold your coat whilst you wash your face" And with that, Oikawa suddenly pulled the coat off. The marks on Atsumus neck wasnt that deep but it still was visable, the ones on his jaw already started to fade.

"Its mosquito bites!" Atsumu blurted out as soon as Oikawa removed the coat. Oikawa jokingly rolled his eyes. They both heard the door open, so they both turned towards the door, Sakusa and Iwaizumi walked in.

"Hi mosquito" Oikawa said with a smirk whilst looking at Sakusa. Sakusa stumbled back as his gaze darted to Atsumu who was now trying to but the coat back on. Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa as he passed him to enter one of the stalls. "Shut up Oikawa I just did what you told me to do" Sakusa said with his monotoned voice. "Very good, I'm proud" Oikawa said still smiling. 

"Well, I'm your number one supported okay? I shipppp" Oikawa squealed as he leaped out of the bathroom.

"Wait dont tell-" Atsumu called out but Oikawa already left. "Its fine, he wont" Sakusa said as he started leaning closer to Atsumu. "I'm still sore from last night what are you doing?!" Atsumu yelped as his back touched the sink. "I'm not going to-" Sakusa was cut of by the stall door openening. 

Iwaizumi awkwardly coughed and walked out the bathroom. 

Sakusa turned back to Atsumu. Laughter filled the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💜


	15. Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally hear news from Shiratorizawa scientists.  
> Yaku remembers past memories with Lev.

Sakusa and Atsumu walk out of the bathroom, following Iwaizumi back to the front of the store.  
"Any news from them?" Sakusa asked as he sat down next to Oikawa. "No I cant get this damn thing to work" Yaku replied with gritted teeth as his hands clenched around the same radio. It needed network.

Sakusa smiled, it was the first time he heard Yaku's voice in a while. "Yer feeling okay?" Atsumu couldnt help himself from asking. "Yeah I feel better, thanks" Yaku muttered. He was clearly not okay but there was nothing they couldve done. 

After a few minutes of Yaku walking around the entire store, he finally got some signal. "Guys! Come over here, I'm hearing something" Yaku yelled from the back of the store. 

They all got up and quickly made their way over to Yaku to hear for themselves. ".....Antidote is released.... try for everyone to get...... soon....Cedarwood village at 6pm" Then the radio cut off. They all stood there around the radio taking in the information they had just heard. 

"Wait so, they got an antidote?" Oikawa blurted out breaking the silence. "I, I think so" Atsumu replied.

"At 6pm?" Iwaizumi asked as he sat on the floor next to Yaku. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what day" Sakusa said still shocked that after all this time they might be saved really soon. 

"Well we will go to the middle of the village everyday at 5:30 until they come" Kenma said. "Thats a good idea" Kuroo continued.

"But wouldnt that be risky? We cant risk it so much" Akaashi stated. "We have nothing to lose and what else will we do? This is our only chance" Bokuto said as he looked over to Akaashi who looked nervous.

"Yes, I agree with Bokuto, its now or never, if we dont go out, they wont know we are here" Sakusa added. Atsumu continued. "Yeah, they are going to a few villages where the disease spreaded so they most likley wont check every building"

Akaashi gave in, they were right, this was the best chance they all had. 

Later that evening, at 4:30pm, they all adventured out of the store and headed to the middle of the village. Shirabu and Semi remained at the store to ensure their safety. It was really pretty. The sun was setting casting a golden tint on the colored glass that covered the floor. The floor was full of color, broken pieces of colored glass was stuck firmly to the floor reflecting of the sun. They all stood there, they were expecting to see vehicles to drive in at any minute.

But it never happened. They all stood there for two hours. It was now 6:30pm.

"They arent gonna come are they" Atsumu asked but it sounded more of a statement. Sakusa looked at him with sympathy. Sakusa knew they wouldnt come yet but he still had hope. He felt bad for the others but right now all they had to be was patient. "Dont worry guys, tomorrow we will come back" Sakusa said. Oikawa just looked down. Yaku rolled his eyes and began walking back to the store. 

Eventually they were all back to the store. 

"Do you think this antidote actually works?" Atsumu asked as they sat in a circle. The doors closed as usual. 

"Well, its the scientists of Shiratorizawa so dont doubt them, they are capable of everything." Sakusa replied with a grin. 

"Do you think, it can bring back.. already infected people?" Oikawa asked. Yaku instantly looked up, he wasnt paying attention to what they were talking about until now. 

"Well, they said antidote so I would think-" Sakusa began but Atsumu cut him off. "But dont get your hopes up" Sakusa looked at Atsumu and Atsumu gestured towards Yaku. 

Yaku noticed what he was doing and he rolled his eyes. He appriciated them sympathizing for him but they didnt need to make it so obvious. Yaku got up and walked to the bathrooms.

"See, thats why you shouldnt have said anything" Atsumu said in an annoyed tone as he nudged Sakusa with his elbow. Oikawa wanted to hope that there was a way to use the antidote on Kindaichi but then he remembered, the building burnt down.

Yaku sat in one of the stalls, on top of the toilet seat. His head fell in his hands. Once again, warm tears of grief began to slide down his already pink cheeks. His eyes were beginning to bruise with how much he rubbed them. It burnt, it hurt but not as much as the hurt he felt inside. "Lev" Yaku said in-between sobs. It had only been a few days since Lev left but it felt like yesterday. He remembered the first day he saw Lev in school.

It was the brightest day he had ever experienced. The sun shone on every piece of luscious greenery around their school. Yaku never really enjoyed going to school but it was better than being at home. His parents always fought, his dad always came home late after drinking at the bar. His mom never let him do anything. He wasnt allowed to go outside by himself, he always had to be home on time. 

She used to hit him from time to time, leaving big purple-ish blue marks on his fair, pale skin. Because of this, he always wore hoodies, he was quiet and sat at the back of the class. Yes, he tried to tell his teaher but they would never listen. He saw his parents every summer since this was a boarding school. 

On this extra bright day, Yaku walked through the crowds, bumping into people but he didnt care because the night before was a hell of a ride, he had bruises all over him. He made his way to his class and sat at the back of the class as usual in his seat. The class started. 

"Today, we have a new transfer student who will be staying at our elite boarding school" The teacher began which made Yaku role his eyes. Yaku's parents always donated money to this 'elite' school which is why the teachers would never believe him, or they just didnt want to listen, they wanted the stupid money. Yaku put his head on the desk. 

"Hello! I'm Lev, Lev Haiba" The voice echoed through Yakus head. His head was already hurting and this made it worse. His face scrunched up as he looked up at the bright, tall, silver haired boy walking towards him. Yaku scanned the class, the only empty seat was the seat next to him. He rolled his eyes once again and put his head back down. 

"Hey, I'm Lev" A voice whispered to him. "Shut up, my head is hurting" Yaku responded bluntly. "Oh sorry then but like, I think you have to show me around the school" Lev continued to whisper to Yaku. Yaku turned his head sideways, still laying on the desk, to face Lev. "Find someone else to show you" Yaku said, again, rolling his eyes. "I see why you have that headache, maybe you shouldnt roll your eyes so much" Lev said innocently. 

Yaku looked up at the silver aired boy with disgust. "Thats not the problem, you know nothing so dont make assumptions" Yaku replied with an annoyed tone. Lev seemed sad, he didnt mean to make Yaku angry. "Sorry, I didnt mean it like that but whats your name?" Lev continued. "Yaku" He responded blatantly. 

The bell finally rang for lunch and Lev sat there not knowing where to go. He didnt get a tour of the school so he was lost. Yaku got up from his chair, ready to walk to the cafeteria when he saw Lev sitting there. Lev didnt want to trouble Yaku again since he clearly didnt want to help Lev. 

Yaku sighed and approached the chair next to him. "You coming?" He asked. Lev looked up at Yaku with a bright smile and got up, ready to follow him. 

Eventually, Yaku showed him around and the two became closer. They both shared a secret. They both had neglective parents.

Yes, of course Yaku noticed the weird behavior, how hyper Lev can be at times, how sometimes he'd come to school with a black hoodie and a depressed attitude, how he would not pay attention in class and daze outside the window. How the sun gleamed on his pale, almost sparkling skin. How his soft, pink tinted lips would dry quickly. How much Yaku would want to spend time with him. He noticed the smallest of details. Like how Lev would blurt out random gibberish at times. This caused the typical senseless kids of the class to bully him for it and Yaku was a small person in size but he would always stand up for Lev.

Lev even got tired of it at a point in time, not tired, but he felt bad. It was always his fault for making Yaku worried. He hated it. Yaku never questioned Lev about this behaviour because when he tried to ask once, it didnt end well, Lev didnt wan to answer and he wasnt his bright self for a bit so Yaku thought it was best for Lev to tell him when he thinks the time is right.

It had this one night though, that Yaku will never forget. 

It was summer break and well, they had to go back to their parents houses. But when Yaku went back to his home, he was greeted by arguing and shouting and glass hitting the floor, nothing unusual. He tried to walk past it and head to his room, yes, he was angry. This was the first thing he had to witness after being at school for so many months. But honestly, he didnt expect anything better. Yaku was walking up the stairs when his dads voice echoed throughout the house. "You cant just walk into my house and not greet me" His dad said sternly.

It was obvious that he was drunk as he held a half broken rum bottle, his mom sitting in the corner not wanted to anger him more. "Well I was greeted with shouting and arguing but thats totally normal isnt it?!" Yaku snapped at his father. He instantly regretted it when he saw the anger in his eyes as his father approached him. A sick feeling took over his stomach as he stood there helplessly. 

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that young man!?" His dad shouted in his face as he took a piece of the wood that had broken of the kitchen chair. His mom tried to stop his father from hitting Yaku with the hard, rough wood but that didnt help. Yaku yelped at the increasing pain in his side of his stomach. He then ran do his room as his mom tried to hold back his father. 

He stayed in there for the rest for the rest of the night, he didnt eat or even leave his room. He sat in the corner of his bed in a little ball. The usual warm tears slid down his cheeks as he wrapped his stomach with gauze. It was bruised, some blood but not too much. Yaku was tired, he wanted to just see Lev. 

Later that night, he heard the front door open and close, his dad had left, as per usual. Suddenly his phone lit up. He had notifications off but he still glanced at the screen. When he saw it was a message from Lev Haiba he instantly checked it.

Lev: Hey Yaku-san! Are you okay? I havent heard from you all day

Yaku smiled weakly, at least there is at least someone who cares for me, he thought as he replied to the message.

Yaku: Yeah, I'm fine, just you know the regular family issues.

Lev: Oh, same here, my mom was angry at me for talking so much

Yaku: Thats dumb

Lev: Ikr! I wanna see you, I'm bored

Yaku: I dont think thats possible, I'll get in trouble

Lev: Is your dad home? Because my mom would totally let you stay here for the night

Yaku: Well my dad isnt here right now, should I risk it?

Lev: Hell yeah! Just get back before he comes back

Yaku: Fine, I'll see you in 5

Yaku grinned, he never did anything like this before, like sneak out. It felt good. Him and Lev lived pretty close so it was about a seven minute walk. Yaku put on his jacket and climbed out his window, clenching his teeth because of the pain. He could feel the blood dripping down his side but he didnt care, he wanted to see Lev. He walked faster in the dead night. Lev's mom was a nice lady but her drinking got to her. 

Finally, he arrived to the cream building. He knocked on the door lightly and almost immediately it opened. Standing there was a smiling Lev. His messy silver hair, his red sweater, grey sweatpants that matched his hair. His green eyes glimmered. 

Lev instantly pulled Yaku into a hug, Yaku loved Lev's hugs, it made him feel safe, safe from everything, his dad, his mom, the world. 

Yaku winced at the pain that was gradually increasing in his side. "Are you okay?" Lev pulled back and asked with a worried tone as he scanned Yaku's small figure. "I'm fine Lev, lets go inside" Yaku said with a small smile. They both went inside but Lev noticed Yaku's limp. 

He suddenly pulled Yaku's hoodie a bit up just to reveal the gauze that was almost soaked. Lev gasped when he saw it. "Its nothing dont worry about it" Yaku said. "Its nothing? You sure about that?" Lev asked with a small giggle. Yes he was worried and Yaku knew that but Lev was the type of person to find the smallest bit of positivity in any situation, thats why he liked him so much. Although you had to be patient with Lev, it was completely worth it. 

Later that night, Lev cleaned the bruise and wrapped it with a new piece of gauze. They both helped his mom cook pizza. Homemade pizza. It came out good surprisingly. It was fun until it was time to sleep.

They were both laying on Lev's bed staring at the ceiling. Lev was hyper, so much stuff happened that day so he must have been excited. Yaku looked over at Lev who still had a smile on his face. He didnt want to leave but he knew that soon he would have too. His dad would normally come back at home early in the morning. Lev suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Did you ever hear that one song? Its by Chase Atlantic, whats it called again? Its, Moonlight" Lev began to ramble. "Uh, I dont think s-" He didnt even give Yaku time to finish. Lev sat up excitedly. 

"Its like such a good song, dont you think, you know I didnt think you would actually know the song, oh my god I miss One Direction, they left us so early but their songs were really good. Oh did you know I hate K-pop well actually no I like BTS or NCT or something I dont remember but they are good" Lev just kept talking. 

"Lev, take a breath, you can say everything you want to say dont worry" Yaku said worriedly as he sat up next to Lev. He was putting the pieces together. It was now making sense. 

"Yaku agh this feeling" Lev began to laugh. "It feels so good Yaku! It feels like my entire body is tickling" Lev stood up. "I want you to experience this it feel so good, oh did you know I tried to make candles once and well it didnt end well, what was I talking about?" Lev continued, on and on. Yaku was shocked. He never saw someone act like this before, Lev didnt seem to even take in one breath. 

"Its so hot, I'm taking of these clothes" With that Lev began to take off his hoodie, still talking random topics. "No Lev wait calm down" Yaku tried but it obviously wasnt working so he sprinted out the room to call Lev's mother. Lev's mom came and well. They had to let him be, they had to listen to a shirtless Lev talk about random topics and just try to calm him down from time to time, give him some water. Just let him do his thing until his episode was over. 'It wont last forever' Lev's mom told Yaku that so he wont worry. That didnt stop him though. How come was he now piecing the puzzle together? Whyd dint he tell him before?

The day after his manic episode, Lev explained everything, how he had Bipolar disorder ever since he was small and how his mom would get annoyed sometimes but she was mostly patient with him. He tried to apolozise for what happened but all Yaku could do was to hug him. They were both sitting on the sand, looking at the sunset on the beach. They both lived near a beach so it was the ideal place Lev told Yaku to meet him so he can explain.

He thought that Yaku wouldnt have even shown up because he'd think he was a maniac. But Yaku showed up.

"I'm sorry I cant be a normal friend to you Yaku" Lev said with a sniffles, his eyes filling with tears. "I cant control it, its annoying why cant it stop?" Lev asked. 

Yaku hugged him. "Your completely normal, no actually, your unique. Why blend in when you were born to stand out?" Yaku tried to comfort his friend. He didnt care, Bipolar, not bipolar, who cares. He just liked Lev for Lev. And he told Lev that over and over. 

"So you will still be my friend although you have to deal with all this?" Lev looked up at Yaku, the golden rays of sun reflecting of his green eyes that were still glossy with tears.

"Of course Lev, who do you think I am" Yaku replied with a smile, facing Lev.

Thinking about this day just broke Yaku even more, sitting all alone inside this bathroom stall. 

Without Lev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💙


	16. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally see the scientists.

A few days of going back and forth to the middle of the village, day after day. They didnt see the scientists, not once. They all felt lied too and dumb for believing that they would come sooner. It was fifth day of going, Oikawa wasnt having it anymore. "They are never gonna come are they?" Oikawa sniffled as he said this. His eyes were getting glossy. Iwaizumi sighed and put his arm over Oikawas shoulder. "We cant just give up now trashy kawa" He said with a smille. Oikawa glared at him as Iwaizumi continued. "They will be here one day, just keep trying kay?" 

Although Iwaizumi knew that it has a chance that they might not ever come but, he still had hope. They might not be able to keep coming back though, they were physically and mentally tired from fighting infected people. Everyday the amount of infected people would increase so at one point it would be way too many to fight through and they might never be saved. So for now, they had to push through whilst they still had a chance. 

They all walked slowly, keeping an eye out for infected. One launched itself to Kuroo but he reacted quickly and stabbed it with his knife. They continued to the middle of the village.

"Wait, whats that?" Bokuto asked as they approached the town square. One singular white van was parked next to the place where they would always stand. "Is that the people who came for us?!" Oikawa said with a loud voice and began walking towards the van quickly only to be pulled back by Iwaizumi. "Dont go yet, you dont know if its other survivors who would want to take our things" He said. 

"Yeah Iwaizumi's right, I'll go check it out" Sakusa added and began to head towards the van. "Yeah m'coming with ya" With that Atsumu followed Sakusa although Sakusa tried to tell him to go back, he obviously didnt listen. 

Sakusa and Atsumu steadily walked around to the other side of the suspicious van to their surprise, a few people jumped at them holding a knife dangerously close to their necks.

"What the hell!" Atsumu shouted in surprise. Sakusa gulped since he thought they were survivors and they were going to rob them of everything they had. 

The rest who couldnt see what was going on ran to Sakusa and Atsumu because they thought it was more infected people that creeped up on them.

It was then that Sakusa noticed the purple lab coats, the round glasses, the injections in their pockets and that the white van was written 'Shiratorizawa' with white wings around the name. Sakusa held his breath when he realized these were the scientists, the ones who can save them.

"Wait stop! They are survivors" A red haired boy screamed, he had a highish pitched voice. "Well obviously, Tendou, I think its quite obvious that they are survivors, their skin is not pale and their veins arent showing and-" A brown haired tall boy was cut off by the red haired one again. "Ok shut up" 

"Are you all okay?" The red headed boy asked. "Uh yeah we are fine, are you all the scientists?" Atsumu asked. "Yeah we are, I'm-" The brown haired boy started but Oikawa cut him off. 

"Ushijima?" Oikawa stood frozen in place next to Iwazumi. "Tooru?" Ushijima asked breathlessly. "Its you! Oh my God Ushi!" With that Oikawa ran up the the tall boy and hugged him tightly. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Yes he knew who Ushijima was since Oikawa told him about Ushijima alot. 

"What are you doing here? My companions said they got alot of people out of the hotel, I thought you were one of them" Ushijima asked as he looked at Oikawa who was still in shock, this was the way he would be reunited with his childhood friend. 

"Well I wasnt one of them, I'm so happy to see you again, how are you?" Oikawa asked excitedly. "Ahem, excuse me, we are in the middle of an apocalypse, can you all pay attention to the task at hand?" Tendou asked sassily. "Well okay Tendou, sorry then" Ushijima apologized. 

"Okay so are you all okay? Anyone got bitten?" Ushijima asked to the group of survivors. "No, I think we are all fine unless someone isnt telling us something" Sakusa said as he scanned the group. "Don't be scared, if you got bitten, we have the antidote but we cant save all these people who are already infected since we have limited stock of the antidote at the moment but when we get more we will cure them so try not to kill so much please" Ushijima said with a smile, he was trying to be friendly although he isnt really that type of person.

"We recruited some other survivors earlier and we were about to leave, thankfully we found you all in time, well you all found us" Tendou said. "Yeah, we came here everyday for the past week at half five every evening" Kenma said tiredly. 

"Thats some dedication but dont worry, you all will be taken to Tokyo and the hospitals if any of you are malnorished or have injuries." Ushijima said eyeing the injury on Sakusa's leg. "Finally!" Kita exclaimed.  
Atsumu smiled, he didnt see his captain so happy in a while. 

"Lets get going, I can hear the infected persons nearby" Tendou said as he opened the van. Inside the van had two other persons wearing lab coats. They were sitting next to bed that looked like those hospital stretchers. It was for badly infected persons. "Wow, you survivors seem fine, so no one for the stretcher?" A dark green haired boy asked with a big smile. "Nope, thankfully no stretchers." Tendou replied.

"Okay well make yourself comfortable, It's gonna be a long drive" The green haired boy continued as he pointed towards seats, they were cushioned. They all began boarding inside the van but Yaku stood outside. He was thinking if to ask Ushijima and Tendou to go look for Lev before its too late. 

"You okay? We'll be back to Tokyo before you know it, dont worry" He heard someone say as he looked up. The other boy who was inside the bus was infront of him. He was tall, light coloured hair, he reminded him of Lev. "Oh uh, is it too much if I ask you to look for an infected person and bring them with us, like give them the antidote?" He asked.

The tall boy looked taken aback but he then smiled. "Your friend got infected huh? I'll stay here and see what I can do" He replied. Yaku almost gasped but he held it back. "Wait really? Isnt that dangerous?" Yaku asked. 

"Do you want your friend back or not, its my job" He replied with a smile. "Thank you so much, uh" Yaku said.

"Its Tsukishima" 

"Right, thank you Tsukishima" Yaku said with a smile. He still had hope. 

He can get Lev back.

Yaku then described how Lev looked to Tsukishima.

They both entered the van. "I'm gonna stay here to look for specific infected persons so any of you have a friend who was infected?" Tsukishima asked. "Oh! I do, his name is Kindaichi" Oikawa began and then continued explaining how Kindaichi looked, sadly he knew Kunimi was gone. 

"Wait your staying here to look for specific people? You know thats aganist the rules right?" Ushijima asked whilst he looked back to them from the drivers seat. "Yeah I know but, I mean, its part of my job right? I wanna save these people" Tsukishima added. Ushijima sighed, it was a hard decision to leave his companions here to look for infected people but he knew he could trust them. 

"Alright, but I'm coming back here tomorrow so you better be ready" Ushijima replied. He planned on using the helicopter instead since it would be faster. Thats if one of the pilots would agree to fly him over there to get Tsukishima. But he was sure his friend Daichi who was a pilot would definitely fly him over. 

"I'm not letting you stay alone, I'll help you look" The green haired boy said as he stood infront of Tsukishima. "No Yamaguchi, you have to stay here with them, I'll be fine dont worry" Tsukishima replied.

"But Tsukki what if-" Yamaguchi tried to respond but Tsukishima cut him off. "No what ifs, I'll be fine" With that Tsukishima walked out of the van waving a goodbye at them. 

They then proceeded to get ready for the long ride, they made themselves comfortable on the seats. It was still hard to believe that finally after all these times, they were saved. Kita, Atsumu and Osamu were talking quietly on the right. Sakusa was right infront of Atsumu, sitting on the set opposite to him. On the left, it had Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa was preparing to sleep already. Shirabu and Semi were sitting on the carpeted floor. It did have more seats but they preferred the floor. In the middle, next to Sakusa, sat Kuroo and Kenma. Opposite to Kuroo and Kenma was no one other than Bokuto and Akaashi. They were all chatting.

It had three seats that were excluded from everyone else which were by the bathrooms. They sat Yaku and Yamaguchi. They were quiet since they already planned to worry for the entire drive.

Only a few hours had passed since the first started driving. Tendou and Ushijima were deep in conversation, same goes for Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"Man, isnt it crazy how all this happened?" Bokuto said whilst scratching his nape. "It really is ironic isnt it?" Akaashi replied with a small laugh. "It is, although its all Bokuto's fault" Kenma rolled his eyes. 

"Oh come on, Kuroo agreed when I said we should go" Bokuto defended, "No I didnt" The guilty smile on Kuroo's face said different.

"But all that matters anyway is that we are all together and that we are fine, and plus, summer break is almost done?" Kuroo said, he couldnt help the smile that crawled onto his lips. "Thats what your thinking about? I'm just happy we are all alive" Akaashi said. 

"I know, I know me too I was just joking" Kuroo said with a pout. "But I must say, although it was scary and tramatizing, it, it was-" Kenma hesitated to say what he wanted to. 

"Fun, it was fun" Kuroo continued. Kenma smiled, "Yeah it was" 

Oikawa was fast asleep as Iwaizumi allowed him to use his shoulder. Only for this time though since he knows they both went through alot. Sakusa, Osamu, Atsumu and Kita were conversing about how they are going to have to stay in Tokyo for so long, they will have to wait until they finish repairing their village which is more than likely going to take a while.

"Yer know what, what about we just live there?" Osamu asked. "Yer crazy? We cant leave ma and dad" Atsumu replied. 

"Yer so dumb, I meant that we could bring them, obviously" Osamu rolled his eyes. "Oh, well yeah, I think that will be okay" Atsumu said.

"I will have to stay there until our village is back to normal. I'll go back though since I want to finish school there but then I'll try to move to Tokyo." Kita said.

"Aw I'll miss you captain but, Omi-omi you're coming right?" Atsumu looked infront of him, directly at Sakusa awaiting the answer 'yes'. Sakusa remained silent. 

"Omi, are you not coming?" A worried look spread across Atsumu's face. "Well, I am a doctor and my office is still there-" Sakusa began but Atsumu cut him off. "No its not, your office is literally broken down so why dont you open a new one in Tokyo?" Atsumu asked persistently "Well, thats alot of funds but my dad did leave money for me and he would want me to do this" Sakusa said with a questioning voice. "Yeah he would because m'not gonna leave ya there in that village, what would you even do without me" Atsumu said with a smug grin.

Ushijima and Tendou then turned back towards them. "We are actually recuiting members for our Shiratorizawa team, would you be interested in taking the tests and quizzes to try to join? Because from what I saw, you are quite talented in the medical field. Atsumu told me about how you made that antidote for Osamu and well, it basically worked." Tendou said with an excited voice. Sakusa looked over at Atsumu who had a smile on his face, Sakusa didnt know he told Tendou. "You should come to Shiratorizawa." Ushijima said blatantly. 

"Well, I'll think about it" Sakusa responded.  
"Yes of course, whenever your ready you can just tell me" Tendou said and turned back infront.

After the entire drive they arrived to a city. Most of them here had been to Tokyo already but it still felt so surreal. The lights lit in the darkness making the city have a bright glow. Busy people walked to and fro, in ever direction. Traffic, motorcycles, everything. But Ushijima and Tendou carried them to the hospital.

When they arrived paramedics instantly came rushing out of the building, wearing masks. 

"Everything all good? Any infected?" A silver, wavy haired boy asked. He was a paramedic. "Nope, no infected and they all seem fine just give them a check up to be sure" Ushijima replied.

"Alrighty!" He instantly walked towards them. "Okay, follow me guys, you all seem fine but I'll have to test you to make sure" The paramedic said as he walked into the hospital. The lanes were clear since before they were expecting infected people to come so they cleared everyone from this part of the hospital. They all were told to sit on chairs outside of a room and one by one, they each went in to get tested for the virus. 

"Damn this is hectic" Atsumu said to Sakusa. "It really is but this is my dream, to work in one of these huge hospitals and save people like this everyday" Sakusa said with a small smile. "Well, I believe that yer will accomplish that so stop making it a dream and just do it, your capable of it" Atsumu said with a wink before walking into the room since it was his turn. Sakusa rolled his eyes with a grin.

After they were all tested, they were taken to a ward. The ward had enough beds for them all. They had to wait here for a week until their results will be out. So basically quarantine here for a week. 

"This reminds me of the first time we came to your office" Akaashi said. "Oh it really does" Kuroo replied. 

"Yeah it looks like the ward we had too" Sakusa said with a laugh. 

They were brought dinner, hospital food. Although Oikawa refused to eat it and go out for ramen, he was forced to eat it and wasnt allowed to even leave the hospital. The next day, Tsukishima returned.

They all awoke early because of all the noise. They ward door suddenly opened and in came Tsukishima with Yamaguchi by his side.

He had a sad smile on his face. This had Yaku's gut twist. 

"What is it? Did you find them?" Yaku impatiently asked.  
"Yeah did you find them?" Oikawa reiterated.

"Well, I found one of them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)💜


	17. Save him Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima didnt find them both but we must be grateful, right?... right.?

Yaku sat there on his hospital bed. He sighed. What if Tsukishima doesnt find Lev? Yes he probably isnt fully infected yet but since he is bipolar and isnt getting the needed therapy, he can cause himself to be in more danger. Yaku turned away from the rest of them who were talking loudly. He faced the wall. 

"I cant believe we actually survived" Akaashi said with a huge smile. "I know right, its crazy" Bokuto replied walking over and sitting on Akaashi's bed although that wasnt allowed. "I can finally get clean clothes." Sakusa said with his monotoned voice. "Omi, you changed your clothes like everyday" Atsumu looked at Sakusa.

"Still, I'm not dirty like you" Sakusa scoffed. "Ohh~ But you like it when m'dirty" Atsumu said with a grin, leaning close to Sakusa who pushed him away. Sakusa looked away, rolling his eyes. Atsumu just laughed as Osamu wore a disgusted expression. 

That was when they all heard the door slowly open and Tsukishima walked in. Yaku instantly rose from his bed. "Did you find him?" Yaku looked at Tsukishima but he felt nauseous when he saw the sad expression on Tsukishima's face. "So? Did you find them?" Oikawa reiterated. 

"Well I found one of them" He said with a sad smile. "Which one" Yaku blurted out. "The silver haired one" 

Yaku stood and walked up to Tsukishima quickly. "Let me see him" Yaku had to see Lev for himself to believe it. "I cant do that sorry, the antidote didnt work yet so he is still infected for the time being" He replied. 

"I dont care, I have to see him, I'll be fine" Yaku urged. "No I still cant allow that, all the infected people go one a whole different side of the building and you all arent allowed to be there so just wait until tomorrow and I'm sure you will be able to see him" Tsukishima said with a smile. 

"What about Kindaichi?" Oikawa asked. "Sorry but I didnt find him anywhere" Tsukishima replied. Oikawa looked down. "It's fine, thanks for trying" Oikawa said. 

"Yeah thank you so much, if that is actually Lev" Yaku said. "Just doing my job and before I go" Tsukishima looked over to Akaashi's bed where Bokuto was also sitting. "Please go on your individual beds, thank you" 

Bokuto hesitated but Akaashi pushed him off the bed. "Okay sorry" Bokuto grinned and walked over to his bed. 

Tsukishima left the room after ensuring they were all okay. 

For the rest of the day Yaku sat in his bed worrying, hoping that Lev will be okay, and that it was actually Lev and not another silver haired boy. The good thing was that in their area where they lived it barely had silver haired people but Tsukishima came back so quickly, did he really find Lev?

Yaku didnt want to eat the food that Tendou brought later that day but he was forced to eat it when Tendou realised he didnt eat it. That night Yaku tried to sleep but that didnt work out so well. He was still awake when he heard the doors open and close millions of times, Ushijima walking in to ensure they were fine. 

Yaku pulled his pillow over his face and sighed. It was hard to sleep in a hospital especially when your a light sleeper. Ushijima had just left the room, this was the third visit and only three hours had past since they first went to sleep. It was now twelve o' clock. Oikawa and the others stayed up talking until Tendou came to shout at them which ended with Oikawa calling him a Karen and Tendou threating Oikawa that he was going to hit him but Ushijima called him to drink coffee before he can cause anymore chaos.

Yaku had enough, he felt sick from the suspense. He got off his bed slowly, trying his best to not make any noise but that didnt stop Akaashi from turning his way. 

"Yaku?" Akaashi asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ah, Akaashi, hey go back to sleep sorry for awaking you" Yaku whispered, panicked. "Where are you going? Tendou said-" Akaashi began in his ususal voice. "Shhhh dont wake them up, I'm just.. uh gonna check Lev" Yaku said. 

"Wont Tendou find you?" Akaashi whispered this time. "No, I worked out the break time for the doctors and its right now, just for an hour so I need to go" Yaku explained quickly. He swallowed, he didnt know if Akaashi would blow his cover. Akaashi looked up at Yaku. "Tell him I said hi" 

With that Yaku smiled and bowed a little to Akaashi and quickly walked out the door. Yaku slowly closed the door, making no noise as possible. The hallway was clear so he walked down quickly towards the stairs. He wasnt risking the elevator, it would make too much noise. Yaku reached the stairs and began walking up, where the slightly infected people were kept. 

He gulped and paused on the stairs. He began rethinking, what if this was too risky and he gets infected. 'But you have to get bitten to get infected' He thought. Yaku continued up the stairs quickly. Until he bumped into someone. He didnt want to raise his head, he was scared he was going to see Tendou or Uhsijima. "I'm not a doctor, chill" Yaku looked up surprised and was met with a tall boy who had a blonde dyed color hair with a black undercut. He had on a patient outfit. 

"Why are you out at this hour?" The patient asked. "Well, I can be asking you that same question" Yaku said. "Well, you are walking towards my ward, the infected who has a disorder" The patient said scratching the back of his neck. 'Wait your infected?" Yaku almost shouted, backing away. "Woah, nono calm down, I came in yesterday, I wasnt fully infected so I healed quickly but I have insomnia so thats why I'm up now" The patient said smiling tiredly. "Oh, okay then well I'm just going to see my friend up there" Yaku said.

"Kay, have fun" The patient replied with and proceeded to sit on the ledge of a glass window that was obviously closed. 'Hey wait, whats your name?" The patient called out to Yaku.

"Oh, I'm Yaku" He said. "Terushima"   
With that Yaku walked up the stairs and entered the ward by opening a door. He was met with a normal hallway. The same rooms. But it had gloves at the beginning of the hall, as well as masks and handsanitizer. Yaku quickly put on a mask and gloves. He eyed the staff room, lights were on, we had to be careful to not get caught. Yaku began walking to each room and looking into the windows. 

He felt bad to invade their privacy but most of them were asleep. His stomach sank when he realised only three rooms were left and he didnt find Lev yet, or anyone like Lev. He checked the third to last room. A black haired boy was sat on his bed inside. Yaku stared at him, he couldnt move for a second, this was the first person who was awake. The black haired boy suddenly turned and looked him in the eyes. Yaku imediatley walked past his room and held his breath as he looked into the other room. 

There he was, a silver haired boy was asleep on the bed, the light shining in his room from the window shone against his pale skin. Yaku knew that shiny hair too well. Yaku once again didnt move a muscle. He felt to cry, to smile, too much emotions. He didnt think he would see Lev again. Wwithout wasting another minute he opened the door, still trying not to make any noise. He closed it behind him and entered the dark room. He sat on the chair next to Lev's bed. 

"Lev" He whispered, his eyes were getting glossy.   
He gently touched his arm, trying to see if Lev was awake. He didnt want to awake him since he knew he probably had a long day but still, he couldnt wait. He frowned, looking at the stitches all over Lev's body. He didnt want to think about what those infected people did to him. 

Lev then started to shift breaking Yaku out of his thoughts. He slowly began to open his eyes. "Lev?" Yaku asked again, excitedly. 

Lev then opened his eyes fully and looked at Yaku. 'Wait Yaku-san?" Lev said asked with a big smile. "Oh my god" Yaku almost jumped on Lev, hugging him. Lev winced at the pain from the stitches but he didnt care in the moment when he hugged Yaku back. Yaku pulled away from the hug and placed his both hands on Lev's face. "I thought something happened to you" A single tear dripped down Yaku's cheek. "You know I'm strong, sorry for making you worry, I didnt know I'd act up like that in the wrongest time." Lev looked down but Yaku raised his head back to eye level. "Listen, its not your fault, I shouldve paid more attention" Yaku said. 

"Wait, are you crying?" Lev almost snorted. 'What? No?" Yaku said as he wiped his cheek. "My eyes are just sweating" Yaku said as he rolled his eyes. 

"I missed you" Lev said with a smile.

"Also I think you might burst open my stitches." He continued. "Oh, sorry" Yaku got up and sat back down on the chair. "Are you fully healed now?" Yaku asked. 'I think so, I feel fine, besides the headache and well the stitches." Lev said. "My poor face" Lev traced the stitch that was across his chin. That was the only stitch on his face though. 

"You're still handsome in my eye-" Yaku began but suddenly the door opened. 

"Hey Yaku, I knew you would be in here when I didnt see you in your room" 

No one other than Tendou said. "Oh what are you doing awake at this time Tendou" Yaku asked with a guilty smile. Tendou sighed. "Get up, lets get you back to your room" Tendou said. 

"Oh how do you feel Lev?" Tendou asked. 'I feel fine, actually" Lev responded. "Wait, you knew Lev was here?" Yaku asked surprisedly. "Why didnt you tell me" Yaku scoffed. 

"Because I knew you would figure out sooner than later" Tendou smiled evilly. 

"Tendou-san, can Yaku-san stay here for at least tonight?" Lev asked shyly. "Why?" Tendou asked. 

"Uh" Lev tried to come up with an excuse, "I'm scared by myself" Taht statement wasnt fully false since Lev was by himself in this dark room. He kept dreaming about the infected people attacking him so he would appriciate company. Not from a nurse, not company from a doctor, but from Yaku, his Yaku-san. 

Tendou's expression softened. "Fine just for tonight but dont go to close to him okay Yaku?" Yaku nodded and with that Tendou walked out the door and closed it behind him.

As soon as Tendou left the room, Lev motioned for Yaku to come closer,

He pulled him into another tight hug. 

"I missed you too, Lev"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Who would you like to see join their adventure?


End file.
